


Bungee

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, agent!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Persaingan kandidat agen rahasia dalam masa training bisa menjadi sangat kompetitif. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak apakah ia ingin meninju mulut saingannya, Kim Jongin, setiap kali pria itu menyombongkan skor—atau justru menciumnya.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bungee

**Title**

Bungee

**Main Cast**

Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Junmyeon

**Warning**

_SLOW-BURN_ , bukan cerita ringan sehingga butuh konsentrasi ekstra saat membaca, ENG-BHS _conversations_ , memuat konten eksplisit, **banyak** adegan _action._

**Summary**

Persaingan kandidat agen rahasia dalam masa training bisa menjadi sangat kompetitif. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak apakah ia ingin meninju mulut saingannya, Kim Jongin, setiap kali pria itu menyombongkan skor—atau justru menciumnya.

**Author's note**

To the prompter, thank you! I hope I fulfilled your expectation(s). 

To the readers, enjoy. Let it be a movie in your own mind. ;)

Some scenes are inspired by the movie Kingsman and Spectre.

_This is a work of fiction. Characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

**Kode Prompt**

BL041 : Persaingan kandidat agen rahasia dalam masa training bisa menjadi sangat kompetitif. tetapi kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak apakah ia ingin meninju mulut si peringkat pertama kim jongin setiap kali pria itu menyombongkan skor, atau justru menciumnya.

**Tag**

Agent!AU, enemies to lovers, character death

#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Tragedi, peristiwa. 

Remedi, perbaikan. 

Di mata Jongin kedua kata itu sama saja: sama-sama menyedihkan.

Ada yang bilang sebuah tragedi yang terjadi bisa menjadi sebuah remedi. Dan juga sebaliknya, remedi ada karena adanya tragedi. 

Tragedi bisa mengundang tragedi lainnya, tapi apakah remedi bisa? Jongin tidak yakin. Karena baginya, kehidupan adalah tragedi itu sendiri. 

Ia kesulitan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan jelas, sebab air mata terlalu menumpuk di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia duduk bersimpuh lutut, tangannya gemetar memegang tubuh yang telah terbaring lemah dan bersimbah darah itu. 

“ _Leave me here_ , Jongin. _Go… help_ ... _the others_.”

Hidupnya kembali menjadi tragedi, setelah ia kira ia telah diselamatkan oleh remedi. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Lampu-lampu sorot yang terpasang di setiap sudut ruangan tiba-tiba menyala sempat membutakan sesaat orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di ruangan selebar stadion itu. Beberapa orang tampak berbisik, berdiri gugup, menghela napas beberapa kali.

Temboknya serba hitam dan terbuat dari besi, seperti brankas raksasa dengan lapangan tanpa rumput tepat di tengahnya. Beton yang dibangun kokoh sebagai peredam terhadap segala hal yang terjadi di dunia luar, dari suara hingga perubahan cuaca. Tak ada ruang tunggu, tak ada tempat duduk. 

Sebagian lantai aspal dicat putih sebagai garis pembatas pemberi sekat untuk latihan dan ujian tertentu. Hanya ada satu pintu untuk keluar-masuk dan layar besar yang mencantumkan angka-angka secara digital, serta tulisan yang mampu dengan mudah terbaca di atap ruangan.

AER FINAL PRE-EVALUATION.

Tiga puluh orang yang ada di sana berbaris dengan rapi di setiap sisi ruangan, menunggu giliran mereka untuk menjalani tes. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali yang berada di balik ruang kaca memantau dari lantai atas, punya keinginan yang sama: lulus tes _training_ hingga level terakhir lalu tergabung menjadi _special agent_ LMNTS.

Tidak semua orang tahu apa itu LMNTS, organisasi rahasia yang sepatutnya tetap rahasia. Seperti agen rahasia milik FBI, CIA, dan sejenisnya, tetapi bukan milik negara. LMNTS merekrut orang-orang yang berpotensi, kemudian melahirkan mereka kembali menjadi seseorang yang baru. Sayangnya, tidak semua orang dapat ‘dilahirkan kembali’. Hanya segelintir yang dapat lolos dari serangkaian tes bertingkat kesulitan 10 dari 10, dan dinyatakan siap bertugas.

Pelatihan yang ditawarkan oleh LMNTS berlangsung selama lima bulan dengan lima tahap ujian yang wajib dilalui setiap kandidat beserta sistem eliminasi setiap bulannya. Seperti sistem pendidikan akademik, setiap tahap memiliki tiga uji coba yang berlangsung setiap minggu dan peserta harus lulus dalam tes yang diberikan di minggu keempat yang sekaligus menjadi penutupan tahap tersebut. Hanya setengah dari jumlah peserta yang mampu naik level. Apa yang terjadi jika tereliminasi di tengah jalan? Pilihannya hanyalah dipulangkan dengan ingatan yang sudah dihapus. Maka dari itulah, papan skor _ranking_ yang selalu di- _update_ menjadi penentu nasib mereka.

Tahap pertama adalah yang termudah, Terra, di mana seluruh peserta harus menguasai kemampuan dasar seperti keahlian linguistik dengan kefasihan berbagai bahasa yang mampu dikuasai oleh masing-masing kandidat, etika dan budaya umum, serta keahlian medis. Setelah lulus dari tahap itu, mereka harus melewati tahap kedua yaitu Aqua. Di tahap tersebut, seluruh peserta harus menguasai keahlian komputasi dan analisis data. Peretasan, _coding_ , _evidence analysis_ , serta seluruh pengetahuan tentang teknologi karena seluruh senjata yang diciptakan dan dimiliki LMNTS jauh lebih canggih dan maju daripada yang pernah ada.

Usai melewati kedua tahap awal, tahap selanjutnya semakin sulit. Di level Aer, yang akan baru dilaksanakan saat ini, para peserta akan diuji kemampuan dan ketahanan fisiknya. Dari fleksibilitas, kekuatan, keseimbangan tubuh. Tahap ini menjadi penting karena merupakan dasar dari tahap selanjutnya di mana setiap kandidat harus mampu menguasai kemampuan bela diri. Singkatnya, walaupun seorang kandidat memiliki kemampuan kognitif yang luar biasa, mereka tetap akan tersingkir apabila tidak mampu mempertahankan diri sendiri.

Jika berhasil lolos di level Aer para peserta harus melewati level Ignis, di mana _combat skill_ mereka akan diuji. Para peserta bebas memilih untuk menguasai jenis pertempuran apa: _weapon combat, bare hand combat,_ pertempuran jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh. Dari sinilah para petinggi akan memperhatikan dan mempertimbangkan aset-aset yang ada, memilih yang terbaik untuk diluluskan ke tahap terakhir: Aether.

Aether adalah tahap paling krusial, menentukan kelayakan peserta untuk menjadi _special agent_ LMNTS. Di level Aether, para peserta akan dikelompokkan dan diberikan misi nyata di lapangan untuk diselesaikan. Tingkat kesulitan misi sepadan dengan pertaruhan hidup dan mati. Jika mati, maka gugur. Jika hidup namun gagal, maka gugur. Jika hidup dan berhasil, maka bergabung. Sesederhana itu.

Target Kyungsoo adalah mencapai Aether dan menjadi _agent_ resmi terbaik, tentu saja. 

Walau degup jantung Kyungsoo kini bisa terdengar oleh kepalanya sendiri, ia tetap berusaha tenang. Ketenangan selalu mempermudah dirinya, ketenangan yang membawanya bisa melewati tahap-tahap awal evaluasi hingga bisa berdiri di ruang evaluasi sekarang. 

Ia sudah sejauh ini. Ia tidak mau gagal. Terlebih jika gagal karena peserta menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin. 

Pria itu sekaligus menjadi rival terberat Kyungsoo selama menjalani tahap awal hingga sekarang. Pasalnya, Jongin berhasil menjadi peserta dengan nilai tertinggi pada beberapa uji coba yang dilaksanakan sebelum mereka dievaluasi melalui ujian akhir. Sangat jelas bahwa hal itu sungguh mengganggu Kyungsoo.

Bahkan ketika derap langkah di atas lantai beton yang beradu dengan sol thermoplastik menciptakan gaung dalam ruangan, beberapa peserta langsung berbisik sembari mencuri pandang ke arah pria yang baru masuk ruangan itu. Tubuh tegap dan bahu lebar yang berbalut kaus _nylon_ berwarna abu-abu, Jongin mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan semua orang di satu ruangan, namun aura yang terpancar jelas berbeda. Aura intimidasi yang terlalu mendominasi, yang tidak begitu Kyungsoo sukai.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang tidak menyukai pria itu. Sama sekali.

Sebagai seseorang yang perfeksionis, Kyungsoo selalu ingin mencetak skor teratas. Pada uji coba pertama level Aer, ia hanya berhasil menempati posisi kedua, tepat di bawah nama Jongin dengan perbedaan skor tipis lima poin. Tentu Kyungsoo semakin ambisius untuk mencapai posisi pertama, dan ia berhasil mengalahkan skor Jongin di tahap uji coba kedua pada level yang sama. Kyungsoo ingat betul wajah Jongin kala itu, yang hanya mendengus dan pergi usai melihat papan skor.

Dua minggu setelah mengalahkan Jongin, Kyungsoo sedang berjalan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan latihan di ruang olahraga. Saat berjalan di lorong, ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan rivalnya itu. Kyungsoo berusaha tetap tenang, tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukkan pria yang satunya membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa untuk bereaksi.

“Oh, _the lucky guy._ ” ucap Jongin dengan nada angkuh.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “ _Lucky_ ? _You mean talented_?” balasnya sambil mendengus, tak mau kalah.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring mendengar itu. “Lihat saja nanti di evaluasi Aer,” Ia berjalan mendekat kemudian mencondongkan wajah di hadapan Kyungsoo. “ _I’ll beat you_ ,” Pria yang lebih tinggi menjentikkan jari tanpa melepas fokus pada kedua mata Kyungsoo. “... _in a snap_.”

Kyungsoo jelas bukan peserta yang menyukai pelanggaran. Mereka semua dilatih untuk patuh terhadap aturan termasuk pelarangan menggunakan keahlian di luar konteks ujian. Sehingga ia hanya mampu menggeram dalam hati, mengepalkan tangannya sembari melihat punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi mengingat bahwa level Aer merupakan keahliannya.

Di dalam ruang evaluasi Aer, Kyungsoo melihat ke sisi seberang, Jongin berdiri di sana. Wajahnya terlalu santai, seakan evaluasi kali ini benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya. Bohong jika sisi kompetitif Kyungsoo tidak tersulut hingga garis rahangnya menggeretak kaku.

“ _I won’t let you win_.” geramnya dalam hati.

Jongin lalu menoleh, membalas tatapan tajam milik Kyungsoo seakan ia bisa mendengar kalimat itu. Ia hanya memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana setelah menjentikkan jarinya seperti di lorong waktu itu.

Dan pre-evaluasi resmi dimulai dengan dibunyikannya alarm. Sebuah suara yang familiar lalu terdengar.

“Selamat pagi. Pre-evaluasi terakhir Aer akan dimulai tepat setelah pembukaan ini selesai. Ini Sehun, _head of mentor_ untuk tahap ini hingga seterusnya. Proses pre-evaluasi masih sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya maju jika nama kalian muncul di layar. Ingat, separuh dari kalian akan gugur di evaluasi utama setelah pre-evaluasi ini. _So_ , _go big or go home. Good luck_.”

Nama pertama muncul di layar, lalu kedua, ketiga, ketujuh, kesepuluh.

Yang ke-11 adalah nama Kyungsoo.

Kakinya otomatis melangkah masuk ke dalam arena lapangan, ke tengah-tengahnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya amat pelan. Tepat ketika napas yang ia buang habis, puluhan garis infra merah muncul. Kyungsoo sudah melihat peserta-peserta sebelumnya dan mengobservasi tantangan-tantangan yang diberikan. Garis merah itu benar-benar bisa melukai tubuh manusia. 

Tiba-tiba satu garis horizontal dari bagian belakang melintas, Kyungsoo reflek tiarap dalam sekejap setelah ujung mata Kyungsoo menyadari ada sesuatu yang mendekat dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini baru serangan pertama, ia tidak boleh lengah satu detik pun. Dua garis merah mendekat, dalam satu kedipan mata Kyungsoo berdiri dan melompat menghindarinya. Garis demi garis berdatangan semakin cepat dan dalam bentuk yang tak Kyungsoo duga. Ia tidak akan menyerah kalah hanya karena garis infra merah yang membombardir sebagai tantangan, sekaligus ancaman bahwa ujian itu benar-benar dapat melukainya. 

Berbekal keseimbangan tubuh serta fleksibilitas yang telah dilatihnya selama berbulan-bulan, Kyungsoo dengan sigap melompat sebelum mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kaki dan telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada dinding-dinding yang berseberangan dalam bentuk horizontal.

Sebuah balok sebesar empat puluh meter kubik muncul ke permukaan di ujung arena, sebagai tanda bahwa tombol garis finish harus ditekan. Namun garis-garis menyebalkan itu terus berdatangan ke arahnya. Kyungsoo menghindari garis-garis itu sambil memutar otak mencari cara untuk kesana secepat mungkin. 

“ _Shit_ , garisnya semakin cepat.” umpatnya dalam hati.

Dan di saat itu juga Kyungsoo menemukan celah di antara tiga garis yang bersorot membentuk prisma dan zona kosong di bawahnya. Kyungsoo menggunakan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan untuk berguling melalui celah dan menggelincir dari bawah sebelum berlari menuju tombol tersebut, melawan arah garis-garis berbahaya yang terus berdatangan, hingga akhirnya ia mendorong tubuhnya menggunakan tangan kiri dan berhasil menekan tombol itu dengan tumitnya. Garis-garis itu pun menghilang.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah. Namun belum selesai menghirup oksigen, tantangan selanjutnya dimulai. 

Lantai yang dipijaknya tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua, menyisakan hanya satu tali yang kini terus bergoyang saat Kyungsoo mencoba mencari titik seimbangnya. Ketika ia sudah stabil, angin berhembus dan menggoyangkan kembali tali tersebut. 

Kyungsoo menoleh ke bawah, dan hanya menemukan jurang hitam yang kelihatannya amat dalam. Ia menelan ludah, selanjutnya memberikan perintah sigap kepada sarafnya untuk bernapas lambat, meredam ketakutan dan gugup, meskipun waktu terus mengejar.

Ia tidak ingin jatuh ke sana dan gagal di evaluasi ini. Maka, Kyungsoo berhenti dalam hitungan detik untuk memahami pergerakan tali yang diinjaknya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia melempar tubuhnya jatuh untuk memeluk tali dan mulai merangkak menuju sisi akhir. Dengan demikian, ia memiliki keseimbangan lebih baik untuk menyelesaikan misinya jika saja tali tidak dipotong dengan sengaja.

Tidak hanya itu, sebuah visualisasi canggih yang memadukan lensa tumpang tindih dan perpotongan cahaya laser sebuah hologram digunakan agar mereka mampu menganggap intervensi tertentu sebagai ancaman. Dalam hal ini, binatang buas dari bawah jurang yang berusaha menariknya jatuh. 

Kyungsoo bergegas mengayunkan tali, mengacaukan fokus objek yang menyerangnya ketika ia menemukan sebuah dataran di tepi arena.

Peserta nomor sebelas memang cekatan. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang harus semua orang akui kecuali Jongin. Secara terang-terangan, ia bahkan enggan untuk melihat ketika para penguji mulai berdecak kagum pada setiap eksekusi yang Kyungsoo ambil.

Ujian fleksibilitas dan keseimbangan telah dituntaskan.

Kini giliran ujian ketahanan. 

Kim Jongin pernah menganggapnya remeh karena tidak dapat dipungkiri, kadang-kadang pria itu terlalu cepat menilai seseorang melalui penampilannya.

Kyungsoo tidak sebesar pria itu. Kendati demikian, kemampuannya tidak bisa disepelekan. Kyungsoo melakukan latihannya setiap siang dan malam, lebih tekun dari siapapun kala ia mengakui bahwa dirinya tidak terlihat sekuat mereka. Sejak saat itu, ia memiliki tujuan.

Dan bagi mereka yang barangkali menganggap bahwa ketahanan adalah potensi lahir, Kyungsoo membuktikan bahwa fakta itu salah. 

Tepat setelah ia berayun ke tepi arena menggunakan tali yang semakin memendek, ia terjatuh ke dalam sebuah akuarium raksasa dengan ruang udara sempit sebelum seluruhnya ditutupi oleh air. 

Wadah itu hanya memiliki beberapa benda yang tampaknya tidak berguna. Selang, toilet _flush_ , ranjang tidur, tabung pemadam kebakaran, dan pisau dapur.

Mengetuk kaca Rayben berbahan silenium dengan ketebalan 8mm bukanlah ide yang sempurna bagi Kyungsoo. Ia akan menghabiskan lebih dari delapan menit, batas waktu yang cukup untuknya tetap hidup di dalam air. 

Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo berenang mendekati toilet _flush_ setelah mengumpulkan pisau dapur, selang, dan tabung pemadam kebakaran. Ia membuka tutup tangki toilet dan menarik rantai yang tersambung dengan tuas dan merusak katup penutup yang mengendalikan volume air yang turun menuju saluran pembuangan. Untuk mempercepat daya isap tersebut, ia juga menghancurkan tangki yang terbentuk dari porselen tipis agar memberikan ruang lebih besar sehingga tekanan fluida yang bergerak searah dengan gravitasi bumi dapat diteruskan sama besar ke semua arah menempati ruang.

Hukum Pascal. 

Kyungsoo memang memiliki kemampuan _over-analysis_ yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Berbeda dengan peserta nomor 12, Kim Jongin.

Jongin selalu mengikuti apa yang menurutnya lebih benar, insting dan pengalaman yang membawanya hingga sejauh ini.

Pria itu dengan gesit menyelam menghampiri barang-barang serupa dan memilih yang berukuran paling besar: tabung pemadam kebakaran. Ia lalu berenang menghampiri kaca terdekat, mengambil posisi, kemudian memfokuskan kekuatan pada kedua tangannya yang menghantam kaca itu.

Satu kali hantaman, kaca hanya bergetar biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah selain waktu yang terus berkurang. 

Kyungsoo yang tadinya masih mengatur napas karena gilirannya adalah persis sebelum Jongin, mengernyitkan kedua alis dan mencoba memikirkan peluang keberhasilan pria itu saat ini.

“ _What the hell_? Dia mencoba memecahkan kacanya?” gumamnya dalam hati. 

“Orang gila,” Dua kata yang tadinya hanya diutarakan dalam kepalanya tiba-tiba terdengar. Bukan dirinya yang mengatakan itu, tapi seseorang di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh, orang itu hanya tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. “Kau berpikir begitu juga, kan?” imbuhnya.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo merespons, orang itu mengulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo. “ _I’m_ Baekhyun, _anyway. If you remember me_.”

“ _I’m_ Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo menjabat tangannya. Keduanya kembali menyatukan fokus memperhatikan Jongin.

Pria bersurai _brunette_ terkekeh pelan, “Tidak perlu kau sebutkan namamu pun, semua orang di sini sudah tahu siapa dirimu. Si nomor satu yang selalu bersaing dengan orang gila itu.”

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin membalas pernyataan Baekhyun, bunyi kaca pecah terdengar nyaring. Beberapa peserta sampai harus berjalan mundur takut terkena pecahan kaca.

Papan skor berbunyi seiring dengan layarnya yang berkedip. Kyungsoo mendesis, kepalanya mendadak berat dan tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal.

“Ralat. Kau si nomor satu, tapi sekarang nomor dua, yang selalu bersaing dengan si orang gila itu.” Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo beberapa kali. “ _Well, at least you both passed the pre-evaluation_! Kau masih bisa mengalahkan dia di evaluasi individu nanti.”

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam, kemudian membuka kedua pelupuknya perlahan. Perkataan Baekhyun memang bahwa ini hanya pre-evaluasi, hanya uji coba. Evaluasi sesungguhnya akan diadakan secara privat di ruangan yang hanya diketahui oleh peserta. Tapi yang ia benci dari uji coba ini adalah Jongin si tukang pamer yang seakan ingin mempermalukannya di hadapan orang-orang.

Dan tatapan yang secara khusus dilemparkan Jongin kepadanya, membuat dirinya semakin _terbakar_.

  
  


#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Kyungsoo meraih sebutir apel, menggosoknya pada ujung baju, dan memakannya langsung. Sebelah tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, bersandar pada kaca pembatas yang memisahkan antara balkon dengan kantin sambil menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Langit cerah namun tidak terlalu biru, hamparan pepohonan di taman belakang gedung-gedung LMNTS berbentuk oval bak telur dinosaurus. Beberapa dari mereka telah meranggas, sedikitnya mengingatkan pria itu apakah Korea masih mengenal pergantian musim. Atau ia telah mengurung diri terlalu lama untuk berlatih demi ambisi di ujung mata.

Kemampuan sensorik jarak pendek tiba-tiba mengirim sinyal yang seketika membuat kepala Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, menangkap basah Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin menepuk pundaknya.

“Tsk, padahal aku sudah berusaha tidak memunculkan aura apapun.” Baekhyun bergabung dengannya berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo, sambil menghisap sebatang lolipop.

“Salahkan permen yang kau makan itu.”

Jika Baekhyun adalah yang termahir dalam kamuflase, maka ia harus mencoba lagi agar tidak terdeteksi oleh Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggung pada kaca yang sama membelakangi Kyungsoo, pandangannya memperhatikan beberapa orang yang sedang duduk-duduk dalam ruangan berinterior kecoklatan dan sederhana. Tidak ada kursi penyandar maupun pelayan yang membersihkan sisa kotoran di atas meja. Hanya ada dentingan nampan _stainless_ dengan meja kayu, serta dinding abu-abu bermotif polos. 

Baekhyun juga memperhatikan makanan yang dibawa oleh masing-masing kandidat yang menyusuri melewatinya, kemudian mengumpat dalam hati karena ia tidak mendapatkan menu serupa. Pasalnya, pria itu mendapatkan makanan dengan kandungan karbohidrat lebih tinggi jika mesin pemindai gizi di pintu masuk mengatakan demikian. 

“Ah, iya. Sudah lihat papan nilai evaluasi Aer?”

Kyungsoo menggigit apelnya dengan kesal, raut wajah mengerut. Pria satunya yang memiliki tinggi mirip dengannya itu langsung paham.

“ _Okay_ , _I assume you already saw your score_.”

Kyungsoo yang mengenakan kaus polos dan celana _training_ menghela napas, membuat Baekhyun menyikut lengannya. Mereka baru benar-benar berkenalan setelah uji coba terakhir evaluasi Aer, tapi Baekhyun yang sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain berhasil membuat Kyungsoo luluh dan menganggapnya sebagai teman mengobrol. Selain bahwa Baekhyun bukan benar-benar saingannya, pria itu tidak terlihat seperti ancaman. Lagipula, barangkali Kyungsoo membutuhkan sesuatu di luar kegigihan, ambisi, maupun persistensi dalam memenangkan persaingan untuk menjadi _agent_ terbaik—teman, misalnya.

“Kyungsoo. Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau sangat ingin mengalahkan Jongin?” tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. “ _I just want to be the best, I think_?”

“ _Wow_ , keinginanku bahkan hanya lulus di setiap level agar tidak pulang dan menjadi pengangguran.” Baekhyun terkekeh, namun tiba-tiba membalik badannya mengikuti Kyungsoo menghadap ke luar.

“Hm? Ada apa?”

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng beberapa kali. Kyungsoo yang penasaran pun menolehkan kepala, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan orang yang berada di puncak daftar hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini. Jongin menatapnya malas, sudut bibir ditarik ke bawah bergantian dengan senyuman yang mengejek miring sebab ia lebih unggul untuk sementara, tapi Kyungsoo yang (lagi-lagi) tersulut membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah jari tengah.

Jongin bersiul singkat dan menggumamkan dua kata.

" _Nice ass_.”

Dan Jongin benar-benar berlalu begitu saja bersama seseorang lainnya.

“ _Fucker_.” desis Kyungsoo pelan dan berbalik kembali. 

“Dia sudah pergi?”

“Si orang gila? Sudah.”

“Bukan, bukan. Yang satunya.”

Kyungsoo menoleh sekali lagi untuk memastikan. “Oh, sudah. Memangnya Chanyeol kenapa?”

“Dia pernah menembakku.” Baekhyun mengerang mengingat kejadian tak terduga itu.

“Menembak? Dengan pistol!?” tanya Kyungsoo terkejut. “Kita harus melaporkannya pada para mentor!”

Baekhyun meninju lengan Kyungsoo dengan bola mata yang berputar malas. “Bukan menembak yang itu, bodoh. _He confessed to me, oh my god_ , sangat memalukan.”

“ _But why_ ? _I think he’s nice_. Bahkan lebih dari si orang gila itu.”

“ _He. Is. A. Nerd._ Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun seketika merinding, mengeluarkan lolipop dari mulutnya hanya untuk menekankan bahwa pria itu, “ _Not my type. Definitely_.”

Kyungsoo tidak ingin tahu lebih banyak, jadi ia berhenti bertanya. “Aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu. Daah, Baekhyun.”

Ia berjalan menuju ruang istirahat yang terletak di gedung sebelah dimana memang sengaja dibuat terpisah dengan gedung pelatihan. Layar skor yang terpajang di sepanjang perjalanan membuatnya merasa terintimidasi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyungsoo memijat ujung batang hidung sembari menunggu lift sampai di lantai tempatnya berdiri.

Selang sepuluh detik, lift berdenting dan pintu terbuka. Pria setinggi 172 sentimeter itu masuk ke dalam lift kosong yang mulai tertutup sebelum sebuah tangan tiba-tiba muncul di celah sempit antara pintu dan pintu terbuka kembali.

Kyungsoo mendecak pelan, “Orang gila.” ia berdesis, yang seharusnya dilakukan dalam hati tapi malah terlontar dan terdengar oleh pria yang lain. 

Pintu tertutup dan Kyungsoo menekan lantai tempat kamarnya berada, sama halnya dengan si orang gila tadi.

“ _I have a name, y’know_.”

Kyungsoo mendengus, bersandar pada sisi lift dan sebisa mungkin jauh dari pria yang satunya. “ _I don’t care_.”

Jongin malah sengaja berdiri mendekat. “ _No, you actually care_. Buktinya sekarang kau pasti sedang kesal karena aku, Kim Jongin, yang lagi-lagi mengalahkan skormu, bukan?”

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meninju mulut yang mengeluarkan ucapan penuh intimidasi itu, tapi berhubung lift dipantau oleh CCTV dan ia tidak ingin dieliminasi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa meninjunya dengan tatapan tajam.

“Menjauh atau aku akan menghajarmu di sini sekarang juga.” ancam pria yang lebih pendek walaupun mereka sama-sama berusia 24 tahun.

“Bagaimana kalau,” Jongin semakin mendekat, memajukan wajahnya dan menatap lekat kedua mata bulat itu. “kau menghajarku di evaluasi selanjutnya? Itu kan yang kau mau, Kyungsoo?” Jongin tersenyum miring.

Lift tiba di lantai tempat Jongin ingin turun, namun dia masih diam di sana, menikmati waktunya menyulut amarah Kyungsoo. Entah, membuat pria itu marah membangkitkan kepuasan tersendiri bagi Jongin. 

“ _See you on the ‘battlefield’, peachy-ass_.”

Dan Jongin keluar dari lift dengan seringai angkuh beserta tawa mencebik yang terus menggaung di kepala Kyungsoo.

Genggaman Kyungsoo pada teralis lift mengencang. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk mengalahkan Kim Jongin di evaluasi Ignis.

  
  


#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Punggung Jongin serasa mau patah. 

Ia melirik jam digital yang tertempel di dinding. “Sudah tengah malam lagi saja.” gumamnya dalam hati.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya yang tadinya terkapar di lantai ruangan yang dipenuhi alat latihan beladiri otomatis itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali dirinya sendiri, dan ia memang lebih menyukai seperti itu. Kebiasaan sejak kecil memang sulit diubah.

Pernah satu kali Jongin ikut berlatih bersama peserta lain, dan konsentrasinya buyar akibat melihat hal-hal bodoh yang semestinya tidak diperlukan. Jongin sadar bahwa dirinya lebih mumpuni ketimbang mereka, ketidak-kompetenan sungguh mengganggunya. Dan karena ia tidak mau dianggap sama seperti mereka, ia harus melakukan semua dengan caranya sendiri. Mulai berlatih dari pukul sepuluh malam ketika peserta lain sudah beristirahat, misalnya. 

Jongin menekan sebuah tombol untuk beristirahat sejenak dan menghentikan simulasi _combat_ yang membuatnya bersimbah keringat. Bahkan kaus olahraga _slim-fit_ yang membungkus otot tubuh yang sempurna itu ia lepas saking gerahnya. Baru saja ia membuka tutup botol air, suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh.

“Loh, kukira kosong.”

Pria yang kini separuh telanjang itu mendecak dalam hati, namun tetap menunjukkan rasa hormatnya dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala. “Malam, mentor Oh.”

“ _Worked hard_ , Jongin?” Sang kepala mentor berjalan menghampiri dan mengulurkan sebuah kepalan tangan. Jongin hanya diam dan melihatnya. “Tsk, _come on._ Anggap saja saat ini aku temanmu.”

Jongin lantas meninju pelan kepalan tangan Sehun. “ _I don’t need friends._ Aku melakukan itu hanya karena kau satu-satunya orang yang aku hormati di sini.”

Melihat Jongin masih mengatur napas, Sehun malah sengaja mengajaknya berlatih bersama. “ _Let’s practice together_. Percayalah, simulasi yang barusan kau lakukan itu terlalu mudah apalagi untuk peserta secemerlang dirimu.”

Mereka berdiri berhadapan di tengah ruang yang telah kosong. Sehun tampak santai, tersenyum secerah yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada para peserta, kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaket. Sementara Jongin sibuk mengobservasi pria yang ada di hadapannya. 

“Kau jelas jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam _combat_ dibanding aku.” ucap Jongin.

Sehun mendengus, “Dan kau lebih ambisius daripada aku. Begini, agar lebih menyenangkan, bagaimana jika aku menantangmu sesuatu?”

“ _Sure. What is it_?”

“Jika dalam waktu lima belas menit kau bisa membuat kedua tanganku keluar dari saku jaket, kau yang menang. _Deal_?”

Dan Jongin menerima tantangan itu.

Detik selanjutnya, Jongin mencoba melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Sehun namun dengan mudahnya Sehun berhasil menghindar. Demikian pula dengan berbagai pukulan yang gagal Jongin daratkan pada titik-titik tubuh Sehun. Sang mentor seakan-akan bisa memprediksikan secara akurat gerakan apa saja yang akan dilakukan Jongin. 

“ _Shit_ ,” desis Jongin yang mulai panas kembali.

“ _Come on_ , bahkan dari tadi aku hanya menghindarimu, Jongin. Berhenti bermain-main.” ucap Sehun santai, sengaja membuat Jongin semakin panas.

Jongin melayangkan _high kick_ pada leher Sehun, namun Sehun dengan mudahnya menunduk ke samping. “ _Too slow_.” kata Sehun, yang kemudian menendang kaki Jongin yang masih menjadi tumpuan. Bunyi tubuh yang terjatuh membuat Jongin sadar bahwa ia terkena serangan cepat Sehun. 

Dengan sigap ia bangkit lagi, tubuhnya kembali bersimbah keringat. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang bahkan rambutnya masih rapi seperti di awal pertemuan mereka malam itu. 

“Tujuh menit.”

Sehun memancing dengan _side kick_ yang berhasil Jongin hindari. “ _Good_ . Fokus, Jongin. _That’s what you have to do._ ”

Jongin melakukan _uppercut punch_ beberapa kali tanpa memutus tatapannya pada kedua mata Sehun. Tapi lagi-lagi ia gagal karena tiba-tiba Sehun menunduk, berputar, dan melayangkan _hook kick_ pada dada Jongin. Sempat kehilangan konsentrasi selama beberapa milisekon, Jongin menarik napas dan menendang kaki yang dijadikan Sehun tumpuan. Alhasil Sehun terjatuh, bersamaan dengan habisnya waktu. 

Sembari masih berbaring, Sehun meloloskan kekehan. Ia menatap Jongin selama dua detik sebelum berdiri lagi dengan hanya mengayunkan tubuh yang ditumpu oleh kaki kiri. Kedua tangan masih ada di dalam saku jaket. 

“Aku menang.” ucap Sehun santai.

“Aku tahu.” balas Jongin, masih terengah sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun tersenyum, “Tapi kau berhasil membuatku terjatuh. _That’s a plus point_.”

Sang mentor berakhir mengeluarkan tangan kirinya, merogoh ponsel dari saku saat benda itu bergetar. 

Ia mengetik sambil tersenyum lebih lebar, lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya. 

“ _Duty calls_?” tanya Jongin.

Sehun hanya menaik-turunkan alisnya, kemudian berbalik untuk berjalan ke arah pintu.

“ _What I see from you_ , Jongin, _you are a brilliant trainee_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sulit fokus, tapi itu adalah satu hal penting yang harus kau kuasai terlebih dahulu. Bagaimanapun juga.” ucap Sehun sembari berjalan. 

Namun ia berhenti dan berbalik sebelum membuka pintu. “ _And you’ll need friends, sooner or later._ ” 

Jongin berdiri di sana dengan garis kening yang mengernyit dalam, menggubris kalimat terakhir sang mentor yang terdengar tidak relevan.

Tidak hingga pria itu menurunkan ego yang bercampur aduk dalam cara berpikirnya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

“ _Come on, nerd. You have longer legs than me_.” Raut wajahnya datar, tetapi sangat jelas bahwa Jongin memiliki sedikit masalah dengan caranya bicara yang terlalu menekankan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, sehingga ucapannya terdengar seperti ejekan setiap kali ia berinteraksi dengan kandidat lain.

Chanyeol menorehkan pandangan dari tablet dalam genggamannya ke obsidian angkuh milih Jongin, mempertimbangkan apakah seharusnya ia membalas atau membiarkan pria itu berbuat sesuka hati. Ia memilih untuk mendengus kasar dan mengayunkan kakinya hingga berada beberapa langkah di depan Jongin.

“Whoa. _Getting brave, nerd-ie_.”

“ _Somebody told me I had longer legs._ ”

Seakan Jongin tidak akan berhenti sebelum merasa puas.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari ruang cuci pakaian dan kembali ke kamar lebih awal akibat inspeksi yang akan dilakukan malam ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol, merupakan _roommate_ Jongin yang selalu terlihat menghindari interaksi di antara mereka. 

Kelopak mata perlahan meredup ketika Jongin menghempaskan punggung pada sebuah matras. Ia juga meloloskan satu tarikan napas ketika dirinya membenahi bantal sebagai bentuk distraksi untuk meredam sesuatu yang menjadi sebab kegaduhan di kepalanya.

Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai mengingatkan dirinya kembali mengenai alasan ia berada di tempat tersebut. Bukan karena Jongin berpikir tentang menyerah, namun baru menyadari bahwa ia telah melewati tahun demi tahun sendiri. 

Tidak pernah ada orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

Juga tidak ada orang yang mengajarinya tentang kepercayaan.

Lebih buruk lagi, ia tumbuh di dalam dunia yang memamerkan manipulasi dan kepura-puraan seolah dunia memang tidak memiliki kejujuran.

Sehingga, ia tumbuh dengan keengganan untuk percaya pada kebenaran sekalipun fakta terlihat masuk akal dan dapat diterima oleh naluri. Jongin akan tetap menaruh curiga. Itulah sebabnya ia menghindari hubungan apapun dalam bentuk emosional.

Ia tidak terlahir dalam keluarga yang harmonis. Pekerjaan ayahnya adalah penyebab utama yang ia permasalahkan sampai sekarang. 

Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ayahnya salah, namun pekerjaan itu beresiko terlalu tinggi hingga ia kehilangan ibunya akibat ancaman yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk Tuan Kim.

Pria paruh baya itu masih menggeluti dunia politik hingga sekarang. Dituduh sebagai dalang yang menimbulkan berbagai teori konspirasi yang menyeruak di dunia tentang pemerintahan dan elite global, ayahnya tidak berbeda dengan segelintir orang yang memiliki kepentingan pribadi. Setidaknya begitulah asumsi yang terus-menerus Jongin ingat tentang ayahnya. Ia mengerti seberapa penting kekuasaan bagi pria itu.

Jongin berbaring dengan punggungnya seraya melepas satu hembusan napas, dinding langit bertajuk _wintergreen_ menjadi satu-satunya objek yang ia perhatikan ketika menyadari bahwa ia menjadi persis seperti ayahnya yang tidak membutuhkan siapapun dan selalu kompetitif untuk menguasai sesuatu yang berpeluang dimiliki oleh orang lain. 

Hanya ada satu perbedaan di antara mereka. Jongin memiliki empati yang jauh lebih besar ketika ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakannya. Maka dari itu, dengan bergabungnya Jongin dengan LMNTS, ia berharap dapat melakukan sesuatu yang benar jika harus berdiri berhadapan dengan ayahnya sebagai pihak oposisi, suatu hari nanti.

#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Sedangkan Kyungsoo bukan berasal dari keluarga yang rumit. Ayahnya adalah seorang fisikawan yang bekerja untuk NASA agar manusia dimungkinkan untuk melakukan perjalanan ruang angkasa.

Perpindahan antar planet, relativitas, gravitasi, Kyungsoo menyukai seluruh hal bertajuk astronomi hingga ia pernah berpikir untuk menjadi astronot.

Namun ia tidak dididik untuk meneruskan itu semua. Ia dibesarkan untuk memperbaiki apa yang salah di bumi sebelum manusia berpindah dan melakukan kesalahan yang sama di planet lain. Sehingga pada usia muda, Kyungsoo diperkenalkan dengan agensi serupa LMNTS dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjadi aset berharga perusahaan tersebut.

Mentor Oh juga menyadari ketekunan pria itu. Salah satu contohnya adalah kunjungan mendadak Kyungsoo ke ruangan Mentor Oh untuk mendapatkan masukkan sebelum ujian level Ignis dimulai pada minggu berikutnya.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo harus mundur beberapa langkah saat tidak sengaja memergoki dua orang di sana, tengah menikmati waktu mereka.

Kyungsoo memicingkan iris untuk memastikan siapa pria yang sedang merengkuh sang mentor. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, _sweater_ biru berbahan wol dengan bantalan siku berwarna coklat, serta jahitan sepatu dengan benang tebal berwarna senada. 

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengidentifikasinya dengan akurat. Pria itu adalah Kim Junmyeon, seorang ahli perakit senjata yang bekerja untuk LMNTS selama lima tahun belakangan. Kyungsoo dengar, ia bahkan mampu menaklukkan mekanisme bongkar pasang Glock 20 dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, mengingat FBI membutuhkan hampir satu jam untuk melakukannya karena akurasi senapan yang detil. 

Ia menghela napas, berniat ingin menutup pintu ketika mereka terus memagut seraya mentor Oh melepaskan lenguhan tipis di tengah ruangan sunyi.

Kyungsoo berbalik. Langkahnya lambat karena merogoh saku untuk melirik ponsel, memastikan bahwa ia belum terlambat untuk pertemuan di ruangan senjata.

“ _He must be kidding_.” Gumam itu berasal dari Jongin yang bermonolog. Pria itu menggeleng sebagai bentuk distraksi terhadap kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa ia mungkin membutuhkan teman. 

Di saat yang sama, Kyungsoo menengadah secara spontan, Jongin berjalan ke arahnya, lalu pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan terkejut. Buru-buru ia mendesis seraya meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Jongin tidak seharusnya kehilangan fokus, _lagi._

Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan pria yang lebih tinggi sambil menelusuri satu-satunya koridor berdinding putih tanpa penjelasan apapun, mengundang bingung yang jelas tercetak di wajah Jongin.

“ _What’s this_ ?” Jongin melirik genggamannya yang telah dihempas oleh Kyungsoo dengan cepat, menghindari kesalahpahaman dan lelucon yang tidak komprehensif, meskipun Jongin nyaris memulai lagi, “ _Ain’t interested with datin_ –” dan Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir Jongin untuk menyela.

“ _Shut up, idiot_.”

Jongin tersenyum timpang, “ _What_ ? _You dragged me here without a word_.”

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah sambil memutar bola mata. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia terlalu peduli untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang gila yang paling ia benci.

“ _They are making out_ , Mentor Oh _and his kinda crush_.”

Jongin memiliki firasat yang cukup kuat mengenai figur yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. “ _You mean_ Mentor J?”

Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas diikuti dengan anggukan lambat, “ _You knew it_.”

“ _Who on earth doesn’t_.” Jongin memutar tubuhnya untuk memeriksa apakah ia harus mendobrak masuk pintu tersebut atau menunda niat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo barusan.

Jongin bergeming sejenak sebelum rasa penasarannya kembali muncul. “Lalu sedang apa kau di sini?”

Yang ditanya sedikit menengadah, tatapan yang gamblang bertemu dengan milik Jongin, mengungkapkan bahwa ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa terintimidasi oleh pria itu. “Kenapa kau mau tahu?” Kyungsoo menjeda, “ _You are afraid he’ll be giving me a hint about the_ –”

Kalimatnya terputus ketika Jongin mendorongnya, menghimpit pria yang lebih kecil di antara dinding dan tubuhnya, di sudut tempat mereka berdiri sejak tadi.

Kyungsoo mengerjap dua kali berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya atas apa yang baru saja Jongin lakukan. Kali ini ia hampir mendorong tubuh tersebut sebelum suara kedua mentor saling bertukar, menyadari bahwa salah satu dari mereka telah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari bencana.

“ _I’ll pick you up tonight_.” 

“ _At nine_?”

“ _As usual_.”

Jongin merendahkan tatapan ketika milik Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun, keberatan dengan aroma maskulin berbau citrus yang terus memecah fokus pada saat mereka berjarak sedekat itu. Secara bertahap, udara di sekitar mereka semakin menghangat tanpa menyadari bahwa Jongin tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan menunduk lebih rendah. 

Detik berikutnya, suara percakapan mulai terdengar sayup hingga perlahan menghilang. Jongin mengintip keluar untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya menjauh secara bersamaan.

“ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing_?” Kyungsoo memekik.

“ _Saving you, peachy-ass_.”

Sesuai dugaannya, Jongin mengatakan hal serupa dengan prediksi Kyungsoo. Mendengus kasar, Kyungsoo pergi tanpa ucapan terima kasih sementara pria yang satunya lagi terkekeh sinis dan mengujar lirih, “ _Should’ve kissed you though_.”

Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo yang menginisiasi langkah cepat.

“ _At least say thank you but,_ ” Ia mengendikkan bahu, “ _you’re welcome_.”

Ucapan Jongin diikuti oleh gelaknya sendiri. Kyungsoo merasa terganggu terlebih ketika menyadari bahwa mereka hampir telat untuk menghadiri pertemuan di ruangan senjata. Tidak hanya itu, membayangkan bahwa ia harus dihukum bersama si orang gila adalah satu hal yang tidak akan bisa Kyungsoo terima.

Membayangkan hal itu sungguh membuat kepalanya seperti ditempa murka. 

“ _Are you usually that grumpy_?”

“ _Shut up_ , Jongin. _We’re late_.” 

Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo berada pada titik didihnya ketika pria itu tidak lagi menunjukkan perilaku impulsif yang kekanak-kanakan seperti mengacungkan jari tengah seperti biasa. 

“ _Sorry_ , _I’m late_.” 

Mendadak, seluruh kandidat yang tadinya berdecak kagum atas ruangan itu, berhenti melangkah dan bergeming demi menerka apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan dua peserta terbaik LMNTS musim itu.

Kyungsoo menunjukkan rasa bersalah dengan menunduk lebih rendah kepada Mentor J yang juga mendadak berbalik menatapnya dengan alis saling bertautan.

“Kau juga terlambat, Jongin?”

“Kebetulan?” Baekhyun menyeletuk saat ia mengeluarkan lolipop dari mulutnya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada rendah, “Tidak juga.”

Sayangnya, intensi Baekhyun bukan untuk memperkeruh suasana melainkan mengutarakan apa yang menjadi praduganya, jadi jika semua orang tertawa karena itu, Baekhyun pikir ia memang benar-benar lucu. 

“Tidak lucu.” Kyungsoo membantah, melemparnya dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun berbalik menjaga jarak demi menghindari murka Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin berjalan mendekati kerumunan yang tengah berkumpul.

“Oke, semuanya. Kemari.” Mentor J, dengan kacamata bulat yang membingkai fitur, mulai mengutarakan tujuan utama mereka dikumpulkan.

“Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ujian level Ignis akan dimulai dalam waktu dekat.” Ia menjeda, memperhatikan satu per satu lawan bicaranya untuk mengusik kepercayaan diri mereka saat tahapan ujian menjadi semakin sulit. 

“Kalian juga telah menyadari kemampuan dan preferensi pertempuran yang akan kalian gunakan seterusnya. Maka dari itu, seperti dugaan kalian, seluruh senjata di ruangan ini dapat dipilih, sesuai dengan keahlian masing-masing.”

Ambisi para peserta menimbulkan kegaduhan tipis dalam ruangan tersebut.

“ _Is it clear, everyone_?”

“ _Sir, yes, sir_.”

“ _Good_ . _Choose your weapon wisely_.”

Tepat ketika ucapannya selesai, Baekhyun datang menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menyenggol bahunya. Kyungsoo tidak menggubris. 

“ _Come on_.” Baekhyun masih mengekor. Pria yang lain tidak merespon selagi menyusuri ruangan yang agak berbeda dengan aula utama. 

Tempat itu didesain lebih istimewa tanpa mengurangi tujuan utama gedung pelatihan, yaitu _bulletproof_ dan tahan hancur. Nilai estetika di setiap langkah dapat ditemukan dari dinding dan lantai keramik bermotif etnik, memberikan kesan klasik yang _rustic_ dan industrial. Tiang beton yang menjulang berhiaskan potongan mosaik, menjadi pemisah sayap kanan dan kiri. 

Kyungsoo menyisir sayap kiri setelah mengamati satu per satu senjata yang disimpan dalam kotak kaca di aula depan. Bukannya tidak menarik, hanya saja seorang _agent_ memiliki intuisi terhadap sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

“ _Aish_ . Kau benar-benar mengacuhkanku. _Heartless ass_.”

Kyungsoo berhenti pada sebuah kubus kaca yang menggantung pada dinding berwarna _muted white_ , kedua obsidiannya tidak lepas dari sebuah pistol dengan moncong yang lebih panjang dari revolver biasa.

“Smith & Wesson 500, memuat lima belas peluru seberat 240 gram, akurasi luar biasa, serta mampu menembus dua ribu kaki per detik. Desain yang klasik berbahan baja bercampur plastik membuatnya kuat, tetapi ringan.”

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria tinggi bersurai ikal berada di sana, ia juga menambahkan, “pelatuk ringan dan terkendali, keamanan manual dengan sidik jari dan kunci RFID yang membidik target sebelum amunisi diluncurkan.”

Baekhyun merasa jengkel dengan penjelasan yang tidak seharusnya diberikan karena ia yakin Kyungsoo telah mengetahui hal itu. “ _Seriously, only that_ ? _You’re here only to tell us that_?” Ia tidak tahan jika mereka harus berinteraksi dengan pria itu bukan karena Baekhyun telah menolaknya, tetapi kecanggungan terus mengusik setiap kali ia menatap Chanyeol.

“ _What else_ , Chanyeol?”

Kini gantian Baekhyun yang membelalak kepada Kyungsoo.

“Kau tidak perlu menggunakan _sniper_ atau _machine gun_ untuk dapat menembak dua peluru dalam satu waktu. _That little guy knows how to do it_.” Chanyeol menunjuk pistol yang berukuran lebih kecil daripada yang lainnya itu.

“ _That’s it_.” 

Sesuatu yang ringan, presisi, akurat, dan mematikan. Kyungsoo menyukai simplisitas.

“ _I found it_.”

Sementara di seberang sana, Jongin bersama dengan beberapa kandidat lain menyerukan betapa hebatnya senapan yang ia pilih. Sesuatu seperti, “ _Man_ , _it’s freakin’ cool_ .” atau “ _You’re now officially the army, man_!” membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar muak dan ingin berpaling untuk melaporkan pilihannya pada Mentor J agar segera keluar dari ruangan yang dipenuhi keangkuhan si orang gila.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikannya dengan pertanyaan “Jadi, apa yang kau pilih?” tepat di ujung lidah. 

Seakan pria itu dapat membaca pikiran, Baekhyun mengangkat sebuah serangga yang ada di tangannya. 

“ _Hybrid Insect Micro-Electro-Mechanical System_ atau _Cyborg-Bug_ , melakukan segala perintah, pengacak transmisi gelombang radio, alat peledak, dan melacakmu agar berhenti mengikutiku. Puas?”

“ _I like that. Great choice.”_

Salah satu dari mereka harus beranjak dari sana sebelum kekesalan Kyungsoo menumpuk di puncak kepala. Baekhyun berniat untuk berbalik pergi tetapi Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah maju, menyebabkan manik keduanya bertemu dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat. 

“ _Get lost, nerd_.”

“ _I am doing that_ ? _In your eyes_.”

Kyungsoo menyembunyikan senyum sesaat mendengar respon Chanyeol yang sama menyebalkannya seperti si orang gila yang sedang menatapnya sambil berjalan mendekat. 

“ _Look who’s having his old and ancient sniper_.” Kyungsoo memulai.

Jongin berhenti tepat di samping Baekhyun yang menatap bingung, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

“ _Better than having a cute gun_?”

“ _Guys_ , _don’t start_.” Baekhyun mencoba menengahi. Jongin tertawa sumbang masih dengan perawakan santai yang memprovokasi emosi Kyungsoo.

“Tch. Seperti mau memburu hewan liar saja.” hardik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menahan gelak yang disertai oleh tatapan Jongin yang berubah gelap. Ia mengunci mulut kaliber sebelum memutar batang senapan ke belakang bersandar di punggungnya.

“ _You know what_ , Kyungsoo.” Jongin mendengus tipis, “ _this sniper’s to be shoved right up to your ass and make you scream_.” 

Baekhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin yang mendadak berubah eksplisit dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit. 

Perubahan suasana dirasa terlalu cepat, Kyungsoo kehilangan argumen lawan untuk membalas ejekan Jongin bukanlah sebuah pertanda baik. 

Lapisan mendung merebak hingga dinding atmosfir. Kedua rahang Kyungsoo mendadak kaku dan mereka bersipandang selama beberapa detak jantung sebelum pria yang lebih tinggi berjengit mundur, ingin menyudahi argumen ini. Kendati demikian, Kyungsoo berupaya meredam hasrat untuk menghajar Jongin namun memutuskan mengalah dan pergi.

Alasannya adalah apa yang dikatakan Jongin membuat aliran darahnya berdesir dan Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menyukai reaksi itu. 

  
  


#KFFdiRumahAja

Waktu berjalan _terlalu_ cepat. Seakan-akan baru saja berkedip, evaluasi sudah berada di depan mata. 

Kyungsoo dan juga seluruh peserta yang tersisa berlatih keras demi mempertahankan diri mereka di posisi teratas papan skor. Semuanya sama-sama mempertaruhkan segalanya, bak tiada hari esok, demi bisa lolos ke tahap berikutnya. 

Pria bermanik bulat dan berwarna _hazel_ itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Ia menghela napas singkat sembari menopang tubuh pada wastafel menggunakan kedua tangan yang ototnya mulai terbentuk, namun masih dalam bentuk yang menurut dirinya ideal dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi. 

Ia menatap beberapa tetes air yang jatuh dari rambut yang masih basah, kemudian mulai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dalam dua jam mendatang. Tangannya mencengkram bibir wastafel lebih kuat saat teringat akan isi surel yang baru saja ia terima sebelum mandi. 

“ _Fuck_. Di antara semua peserta, kenapa aku harus melawan si brengsek itu!?” desisnya. 

Kyungsoo akan melawan Jongin di evaluasi Ignis nanti. Setidaknya begitulah yang tercantum pada surel, dan Kyungsoo masih kesulitan menerima informasi itu. 

Dirinya bukan takut. _Hell_ , untuk apa ia takut ketika ia yakin dirinya lebih kuat dari lawannya nanti. Kyungsoo hanya muak melihat wajah angkuh milik Kim Jongin. Terlebih setelah waktu itu Jongin dengan lancang menghimpit tubuhnya dan wajah mereka berjarak terlalu dekat. Kyungsoo mendecak sambil mengacak rambut basahnya, berharap bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut.

“Ya, hanya muak. _That’s it. And I just have to beat him_.” monolog Kyungsoo, yang kemudian bergegas mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya dan bersiap.

Di sisi lain, Jongin berdiri di depan cermin horizontal sambil mengenakan seragam _dry-fit_ ketat yang dirancang khusus bagi setiap kandidat, memungkinkan untuk mendukung gerakan lincah dan daya serap tinggi terhadap keringat. Setelahnya, ia memasang rompi anti peluru dan meraih sebuah sabuk penuh dengan amunisi. Jongin mengikatnya di paha serta menyisipkan dua buah granat dan pisau _Fairbairn-Sykes_ ke dalam saku celana, berjaga-jaga untuk pertempuran jarak dekat atau _close combat._

Terakhir, Jongin meraih sebuah karet untuk menguncir rambut yang sudah lama tidak ia pangkas menjadi sebuah _man-bun_. 

“ _No_ , _you are not nervous_.”

Begitulah yang Jongin ingin dirinya ingat bahwa ujian ini akan sama dengan ujian-ujian sebelumnya. Sekalipun fakta mengatakan bahwa ia harus berduel satu lawan satu dengan Kyungsoo. Hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kecuali sekelebat insekuritas yang mendadak berkelit dalam rusuknya hingga Jongin perlu mengatakan ini pada diri sendiri, “ _You’re gonna win_.”

Dan itulah yang persis ia katakan pada lawan tepat sebelum ujian pertempuran di mulai.

“ _Listen_ , aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. _I just want to win_.” Jongin menegaskan sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah sebelum berakhir menyeringai untuk menertawakan bagaimana kekanak-kanakannya pria itu saat memberikan peringatan. 

“ _Listen_ , Jongin. _This is not the first time I beat you._ ”

Berbeda dari biasanya, Jongin tidak menginginkan argumen lebih. Ia ingin mengakhiri ujian ini segera—atau membasuh kegugupan yang tidak beralasan.

Dalam hitungan detik, duel dimulai. 

Alarm berbunyi nyaring disertai lampu sirine berkedip hijau. Dinding baja tebal membentuk sebuah arena tertutup di mana setiap tiga meter terdapat tiang besi berkarat, bongkahan bagian mobil ringsek di mana-mana serta dinding langit yang terbuat dari besi dan tersambung dengan gelombang elektro.

Kyungsoo mendadak siaga. Ia berjalan mengendap dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu tiang sambil bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pistol barangkali musuh menginisiasi penyerangan.

Selama tiga puluh detik pertama, Jongin tidak mendengar apapun. Ia berjalan melalui aspal seraya menajamkan seluruh inderanya, mendeteksi setiap getaran yang mencurigakan. 

Ruangan semakin redup. Kyungsoo hanya mampu melihat dalam radius tiga ratus meter ke depan. 

Kemudian sebuah tembakan dilepas oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo refleks menunduk ketika sebuah peluru melesat dari arah timur walaupun tidak ada figur yang terlihat dari arah yang sama.

Jongin berlari mendekat sambil terus melakukan perlindungan di setiap objek terdekat. Kyungsoo meluncurkan dua tembakan sekaligus ketika ia membidik seseorang dibalik tembok beton. 

Melesat.

Jongin menghilang secepat cahaya. Ia tahu bahwa lawannya memiliki kecenderungan untuk melakukan analisis berlebih. Pria itu menyusun strategi untuk bergerak dan bersembunyi dengan pola acak seraya membidik lawan dalam jarak jauh. Ia juga melilitkan seutas timah pada dinding langit bervoltase tinggi dan mengikat sisi lainnya dengan granat, lalu dilemparkan pada jarak sepuluh meter karena ia yakin Kyungsoo berada di sana. 

“ _Fuck_ .” Kyungsoo mengutuk Jongin dalam hati. Kelebihannya adalah pertempuran jarak dekat di mana Kyungsoo merupakan yang terbaik dalam _body combat._ Ia bersumpah ia akan menghajar pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk berguling mendekat. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menyerang Jongin dari belakang dengan melayangkan sebuah _high kick_ pada pinggang lawan. Sayangnya, serangan itu sempat ditepis dan Jongin membalasnya dengan sebuah tembakan yang melesat satu inci melewati bahu Kyungsoo.

Beberapa butir amunisi terus ditembakkan yang hanya berakhir berdenting di atas lantai. 

“Hm. Jika mereka terus seperti ini, waktu akan terbuang sia-sia. Mereka sama-sama cekatan.” gumam Sehun, memperhatikan dari ruang pantau bersama beberapa mentor lain. 

Junmyeon yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju, “Apa cuma aku yang berpikir mereka sebenarnya bisa jadi sangat kuat jika disatukan?”

“ _I think so_. Tapi mereka terlalu sibuk mengurus ego mereka yang juga sama kuatnya.”

Dan yang diucapkan Sehun juga terpikirkan dalam benak Kyungsoo. Jika ia terus seperti ini, waktu akan terbuang sia-sia dan ia berkemungkinan hanya mendapat poin pas-pasan. Kyungsoo berlari tanpa suara, bersembunyi di balik tiang penyangga sembari menyatukan fokusnya untuk menemukan Jongin dan menyerangnya dari dekat.

Sayangnya ketika ia sudah yakin akan perkiraan lokasi Jongin, ia bergerak sedikit terlalu lambat. Jongin yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik sebuah puing beton besar pun keluar, menyengkat dan menahan kaki Kyungsoo hingga pria yang lebih pendek terjatuh dan keduanya berguling.

Jongin berhasil menahan tubuh Kyungsoo menggunakan lutut. Pria yang kini berada di bawah hanya melempar senyuman miring disertai sebuah dengusan. Entah kenapa di tengah kegelapan itu, mereka bisa melihat kilau mata satu sama lain. 

“Menertawai kekalahanmu, huh?” ucap Jongin. 

Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya, “Menertawai kebodohanmu karena masuk dalam perangkapku, _shit-face_.” Tepat sebelum Jongin bereaksi, Kyungsoo dengan lincah melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada leher Jongin dan berhasil membalik posisi mereka. 

Tidak sudi kalah secepat itu, Jongin yang tubuhnya terbanting membentur aspal langsung bangkit meski terengah. Kyungsoo sengaja menunjukkan sebuah kelemahan kecil untuk memancingnya masuk ke dalam perangkap. Sekarang, keduanya saling mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain.

Tanpa membuang waktu Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo. Secepat kilat ia mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah memahami ritme serangan Jongin. Pria yang lebih pendek menangkis pukulan itu, mengembalikannya dengan sebuah jotosan pada rahang Jongin. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” umpat Jongin, yang kemudian kembali menyerang Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan pisau _Fairbairn-Sykes_ yang belum sempat ia pakai.

Kyungsoo mendesis saat melihat kilau mata pisau yang baru saja melintas di depan matanya. Ia mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin, namun pria itu dalam sekejap mengetahuinya dan membalikkan serangan dengan sebuah tendangan pada perut Kyungsoo.

Lima belas detik.

Pria bermata bulat itu menahan rasa ngilu akibat tendangan dari lawan duelnya tanpa memutuskan tatapan pada Jongin.

Dua belas detik.

Jongin membalik posisi pisau yang ia pegang agar menghadap Kyungsoo, sama seperti tubuh mereka yang kini saling berhadapan dan menahan satu sama lain. Jongin merasa sekujur tubuhnya mengkaku di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sepuluh detik.

Kyungsoo melempar senyuman miring, memanfaatkan situasi dengan menghajar siku tangan Jongin hingga pisau terlepas dari genggamannya. Ia kembali menyengkat kaki Jongin dan keduanya terjatuh ke aspal. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengaitkan kedua kaki di antara milik Kyungsoo, berniat untuk memutar tubuh yang lebih kecil sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil meraih pisau milik Jongin dari lantai.

Tujuh detik. 

Jongin merasa ada yang salah ketika Kyungsoo menghajarnya dengan gerakan yang seharusnya bisa dihindari. Jantungnya berdentum gugup, tangannya sulit menepis dan gerakan kakinya melambat. Hal itu persis yang terjadi ketika ia berduel dengan Mentor Oh tempo lalu. 

_Fokus, Jongin. That’s what you have to do._

Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan menggenggam leher Kyungsoo. 

Lima detik.

Kyungsoo menekuk tubuhnya ke atas hingga lengan kiri berhasil mengunci tengkuk pria yang lebih tinggi dan kedua kakinya melingkar pada perut lawan. Tanpa keraguan. Kyungsoo mengarahkan ujung pisau tepat di samping leher Jongin.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jongin?”

Tiga detik.

Jongin masih punya waktu untuk membalik keadaan, namun fokus yang sedari tadi ia pertahankan runtuh begitu saja.

Waktu habis.

Dan ketika lampu kembali menyala terang, Kyungsoo melepasnya dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Jongin yang membeku di sana. Skor evaluasi Ignis baru dapat diketahui setelah dua jam melalui papan skor, jadi keduanya belum tahu siapa yang menang. 

Tapi Jongin tidak peduli perihal hasil akhir skor mereka alih-alih menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar melewati dinding arena yang bergeser turun setelah duel dinyatakan usai. 

Selama kurun waktu hingga Kyungsoo menghilang, Jongin mempertanyakan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Rentetan kalimat yang mengafirmasi bahwa ia kehilangan fokus menjadi alasan utama, namun ada hal lain yang ia tuntut sebagai jawaban. Sebagaimana ia tidak mampu melakukan pembelaan di detik terakhir, cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya bahwa Jongin menyerahkan diri secara percuma.

Kegugupan dan kecemasan terletak jauh dari diri Jongin yang sebenarnya. 

Menarik napas panjang, suara rendah terdengar jelas di setiap sudut arena duel. Mentor Oh memintanya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jongin beranjak menuju kantin untuk meneguk segelas air, sebelum sorak ramai memenuhi seisi ruangan dan lawan duelnya tengah berada di balkon bersama Baekhyun.

Informasi mengenai duel pertama tersebar sangat cepat. Tidak ada cuplikan, namun diskusi beberapa mentor yang berjalan menuju ruang penilaian cukup bagi Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun bukannya meragukan kemampuan Kyungsoo. Tetapi hipotesis bahwa Jongin menyerah adalah sebuah keganjilan total.

Terengah, Jongin menghabiskan satu gelas penuh air berharap ia dapat membasuh kekesalan dan kebingungan yang berkombinasi. Ia berjalan melewati kandidat lain untuk bersandar di railing balkon, berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

“ _Nice kick, nice ass.”_

“ _Don’t bother praising. You were just being you, a loser._ ”

Jongin bergeming tanpa penolakan, seakan reaksi itu adalah fenomena khusus sepanjang sejarah, Kyungsoo kini menatapnya lekat. 

Jongin memutar air dalam gelasnya asal, pandangan tertuju pada objek-objek lain sebelum jatuh pada obsidian Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak keberatan, mereka selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Namun kali ini Jongin memandangi pria itu seolah ia tidak mungkin melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pengamatannya.

Lima detik pertama berubah menjadi detik-detik berikutnya. Keduanya bertahan untuk waktu yang cukup bagi Kyungsoo menyimpulkan bahwa tatapan itu tidak mengandung sisi sentimentil dan kompetitif Jongin sama sekali. Pria itu hanya—menyelami pikirannya, memuji, atau bahkan menikmati cahaya yang berbias hingga manik coklat Kyungsoo terlihat sebening madu.

“ _Yo guys, no hard feelings, okay? Chill, it’s ended_.” Baekhyun melambaikan telapaknya di depan wajah Kyungsoo sebagai peringatan, barangkali kedua dari mereka akan melanjutkan duel yang lebih sengit secara langsung.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan secara bersamaan. Kyungsoo mendengus disusul oleh Jongin, pertanda bahwa mereka telah melewatkan satu tarikan napas sejak tadi. 

Kyungsoo merasakan banyak hal.

Pria yang keluar sebagai pemenang tidak sepantasnya merasa bersalah sekalipun orang yang hampir ia bunuh adalah kandidat yang menjadi saingannya. Alasan-alasan lain kemudian terus berdatangan dan beruntut—menikam Jongin di lehernya adalah aksi yang melampaui batas, atau menggunakan senjata lawan adalah ide yang buruk, atau mengunci tubuh lawan dengan melingkarkan kaki di figur Jongin terlalu berlebihan yang mana semua itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya mengembalikan kebiasaan buruknya. _He_ _over-analyzes._

“ _Nah_ , kenapa aku memikirkan itu.” bantahan Kyungsoo mutlak. 

Ia kembali ke kamar untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk misi terakhir LMNTS. 

#KFFdiRumahAja 

Rumor mengatakan kandidat yang tidak memenuhi syarat memiliki kemungkinan untuk menemui ajal lebih cepat. Kondisi tersebut termasuk ketidakmampuan peserta dalam melindungi diri sendiri di lapangan utama. Karenanya, mereka yang lulus level Ignis adalah peserta yang dipercaya mampu melakukan tindakan rasional dan _tepat_. 

Reputasi LMNTS menjadi taruhan utama setiap kali keputusan dieksekusi. Dan itu adalah ketentuan retorik yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Setiap peserta dilatih untuk menghargai nyawa manusia dan meminimalisasi kesalahan sistem yang merugikan negara. 

Akan tetapi setiap orang memiliki celah. 

Setiap orang tidak luput dari ego.

Itulah salah satu alasan bagi organisasi rahasia yang selalu memiliki tim Alpha.

Mereka harus merupakan yang terkuat. Mereka harus dapat dipercaya untuk mampu memimpin setiap gugus dan peleton yang siaga menerima perintah, ataupun menyelesaikan sebuah misi berbahaya sendirian. 

Tidak ada jaminan bagi mereka yang memilih untuk tenggelam pada operasi pertempuran demi keluar sebagai pemenang yang disanjung orang-orang awam. Maka dari itu, mereka yang telah memilih tidak akan mundur karena keterpaksaan semata ataupun tuntutan membela negara.

“Jongin,”

Yang dipanggil mengambil satu langkah ke depan, menegapkan tubuhnya tanda siap menerima perintah.

“Baekhyun,”

Pandangannya menyisir sepuluh peserta lainnya satu persatu, nama terakhir kemudian dipanggil.

“Kyungsoo.”

Mentor Oh berdiri di hadapan ketiga kandidat tersebut seraya mengulum senyum tipis. “Kalian adalah tim ketiga.”

Sontak pengumuman itu mengejutkan peserta lainnya yang berdiri di belakang. Sebagian berbisik, menggumam, atau mendecak tidak percaya bahwa dua kandidat paling unggul pelatihan musim ini akan digabungkan menjadi satu. 

Ide itu adalah ide mentor J yang menginginkan kedua rival digabungkan menjadi satu. Keputusan bukan sengaja dibuat dan membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersaing satu sama lain, sebaliknya, ia ingin kedua orang itu menyadari potensi mereka jika keduanya mampu menampik ego masing-masing.

Dan pengumuman berlanjut hingga tidak ada lagi peserta yang tersisa. “Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, _you guys are the last team_.” 

Mentor Oh menangkup kedua tangannya seraya mengulas senyum, mengakhiri pengumuman malam ini. “ _Alright_ , _everyone is dismissed_.”

“ _Sir_!” Baekhyun mendadak mengangkat tangan. “Aku... keberatan.”

“Ya, Baekhyun. Ada apa?”

“Bolehkah aku pindah tim atau semacamnya?” ucapnya ragu. Mentor Oh melirik pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun melakukannya. Semua orang tahu alasan Baekhyun mendadak mengajukan permintaan khusus tersebut.

“Tentu saja. Xiumin, kau bertukar tim dengan Baekhyun.”

“ _But-_ _Sir_!”

Semua peserta kembali menatapnya bingung. Bahkan hingga Xiumin harus menghentikan langkahnya setelah setuju dengan perintah Mentor Oh.

“ _Nevermind_ , _I’ll just be in this team_.”

Mentor Oh yang menyaksikan inkonsistensi Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikan dan beranjak pergi setelah berpesan, “Temui aku sepuluh menit lagi di ruanganku.”

Setiap tim keluar dari auditorium utama bersama mentor yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi mereka. Masing-masing mentor akan menjelaskan cara kerja level Ether dan bagaimana cara memenangkan setiap misi sebelum para kandidat resmi menjadi _agent_ LMNTS.

Hanya terdapat satu kasus yang akan dipecahkan oleh empat kelompok dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dua di antaranya akan dieliminasi jika gagal pada babak kedua. Di babak terakhir, mereka harus mengungkap organisasi teroris rahasia yang belum pernah terpecahkan oleh dinas keamanan nasional, MI6. 

Perubahan suasana yang drastis dan mencekam di tengah-tengah ruangan mentor Oh mau tidak mau memaksa ketiga dari mereka untuk mendengar dengan seksama terlepas dari kekhawatiran yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh.

Kumpulan dokumen, arsip dokumentasi, hingga potongan bukti yang tidak pernah cukup kuat untuk mengungkap keputusan pemerintah yang digadang-gadangkan bekerja sama dengan seorang teroris hingga menyebabkan kecurigaan pada banyak pihak.

“Apakah kalian tahu apa yang akan kalian hadapi?”

Bergeming. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menduga bahwa level terakhir merupakan kasus lama yang telah dibiarkan mengendap karena negara menutup mata perihal tersebut. Penyebabnya mudah ditebak, uang miliaran dolar menjadikan yang berkuasa bungkam tanpa peduli nasib mereka yang hidup seadanya.

“Umbra. Organisasi teroris rahasia yang baru-baru ini meledakkan Stadion Daegu akibat keputusan parlemen yang tidak menyetujui amandemen Tujuh Konstitusional. Salah satunya adalah memberikan kebebasan bersyarat bagi organisasi keamanan swasta seperti kita.” 

Rahang sang mentor mengeras seolah tengah menahan geram yang tidak terbendung. Ada dehaman terpaksa yang berseling setelahnya, bermaksud agar kekesalan tidak kentara menyelimuti air wajah. Namun Kyungsoo memaklumi mengapa mentornya bertindak demikian. Begitu pula Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Mereka menyebutnya kemustahilan. Terlibat dalam misi tersebut adalah aksi bunuh diri. 

Sistem penyebaran dan hirarki anggota Umbra menyulitkan setiap _agent_ rahasia yang ingin mengungkap dalang di balik semua ini. Itulah mengapa orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai ‘hantu’. Tidak ada sedikitpun celah petunjuk untuk dituntaskan, setiap kekacauan selalu terlihat seperti kesengajaan berkedok kelalaian pemerintah yang memang sudah sepatutnya disalahkan. 

“Anggotanya tersebar di seluruh negara. Akan sangat sulit untuk mendeteksi siapa dalang yang sebenarnya.” Mentor Oh menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi di balik meja kerja, sesekali memijat kedua pelipisnya. “Tapi itu bukan menjadi tugas kalian.”

Akan sangat tidak masuk akal apabila LMNTS menjadikan kasus ini sebagai syarat utama dilantiknya mereka ketika belum ada satupun _agent_ resmi yang pernah memecahkan teka-teki tersebut. Kasus ini telah dibiarkan berlarut-larut lamanya hingga menjadi semakin sulit untuk menemukan akar perkara.

“Yang akan kalian lakukan hanyalah mengungkap salah satu anggota Umbra yang bertanggung jawab atas pengeboman Stadion Daegu dan menangkap mereka yang mengancam parlemen.”

Sehun menatap ketiga calon juniornya. 

“ _Is it clear_?”

“ _Sir, yes, Sir_.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Baekhyun perlahan mengerti bahwa mengungkap dalang di balik pembantaian di Stadion Daegu bukan hanya sebuah tugas demi mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ia telah mengira sejak awal bahwa ujian ini merupakan misi untuk mengungkap kebenaran, sebuah misi yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, LMNTS dan negara.

Konkrit bahwa kepentingan ini menjadi krusial karena ia merupakan bagian dari LMNTS, organisasi yang menampungnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi munafik, ia menyesalkan hal tersebut karena apapun pilihan—berhenti sekarang atau menyelesaikan, nyawa akan tetap menjadi taruhannya. 

Ia membaca banyak hal. Bagaimana antusiasme Mentor Oh yang memuncak setiap kali Kyungsoo maupun Jongin mendapatkan kepingan petunjuk yang membentuk kolase acak. Walaupun mereka menghabiskan waktu berhari hari untuk menyelidiki, mengincar, dan menganalisa, belum ada satupun korelasi yang menghubungkan satu peristiwa dengan yang lain. 

Hingga pada minggu kedua setelah misi dimulai, Baekhyun mendapatkan secuil harapan untuk melangkah satu tahap ke depan.

“Aku akan meneleponmu nanti.” katanya terburu-buru selagi meraih jas tebal dan berkendara di tengah kota Seoul yang ramai.

Hari itu, ia menghadiri sebuah _interview_ untuk perekrutan ahli IT di departemen Dinas Gabungan Keamanan Negara tanpa konfirmasi apapun dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin, maupun Mentor Oh. Keputusan itu terjadi karena ketiganya sibuk mengobservasi kekacauan yang terjadi di mana-mana; Cheonan, Gyeonggi, hingga yang paling baru adalah Daegu. 

Sebab segala hal tampak sangat kacau. Baekhyun kembali dengan kemarahan Mentor Oh yang tidak pernah sekeras itu sebelumnya. Kyungsoo kehilangan akal, melempar tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi putar setiap kali ia pikir bahwa dirinya hampir menemukan pertanda perihal misi yang mereka jalani. Sedangkan Jongin, sibuk mengendalikan frustasi akibat kurangnya pengalaman mereka pada kasus tersebut.

“Aku menemukan sesuatu.”

“ _Shut up_ , Baekhyun. Terakhir kali kau berbuat sesukamu tanpa mengabarkan apapun kepada kami.” Jongin menimpa.

“Tidak. Kali ini sungguh-sungguh.”

Maka dari sana Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang menyebar di televisi selama ini adalah keterangan yang cukup bagi mereka untuk mengumpulkan dan menyelidiki informasi.

“ _Great. We were all over-analyzing because of you_ , Kyungsoo.” Jongin mendadak menyalahi yang kemudian mengundang kekesalan merambat dari ujung kepala.

Berdasarkan penjelasan Baekhyun, peristiwa pengeboman Stadion Daegu dengan pergantian Kepala Dinas Gabungan Keamanan Negara dinilai terlalu ceroboh dan terburu-buru walaupun rencana reformasi Keamanan Negara telah dibicarakan sejak lama. Ia juga curiga bahwa pemerintah didesak untuk merevisi Konstitusi yang memberikan Kebebasan Bersyarat bagi organisasi terorisme berkedok organisasi keamanan swasta seperti LMNTS. 

Dengan melakukan restrukturisasi pemerintahan yang dimulai dengan Kepala Dinas Gabungan Keamanan Negara, maka oknum tertentu memiliki akses dari dalam untuk memaksa pemerintah mengesahkan amandemen sekaligus melakukan pengawasan terhadap gerak-gerik anggota parlemen yang berada di pihak oposisi. Dan itu dapat berujung pada masalah berskala nasional, bahkan internasional. 

“Lalu kenapa jika itu semua terjadi? Organisasi ini akan memiliki akses penuh terhadap keamanan global. Bayangkan mereka dapat melakukan pengintaian terhadap setiap orang yang ada di dunia.” terang Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo tertegun. Dengan tidak sengaja, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang sama.

“LMNTS… ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?” Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya satu langkah ke belakang. Secara kebetulan, Jongin menaruh atensi atas kecurigaan yang sama dengan apa yang mungkin pria itu duga. 

Kecemasannya tidak berdasar dan berpotensi keliru, tetapi Jongin juga khawatir jika organisasinya sendiri terlibat dalam masalah ini. 

“Inilah sebabnya LMNTS tidak pernah mampu memecahkan kasus sebesar ini? _Is it even possible_?” imbuh Kyungsoo.

“Kecurigaanmu tidak berdasar dan kau mungkin keliru.” Jongin berdalih terhadap diri sendiri sebab apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo mungkin ada benarnya. 

Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama, “Menyimpulkan hipotesis tanpa hasil tentu bukan pilihan yang bijak.”

“Jadi apa rencanamu?” Jongin bertanya menuntut.

Pria dengan surai _brunette_ menegaskan, “Mereka akan menggelar Konferensi Keamanan Negara malam ini.”

“Jam berapa?” Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap membuat keributan barangkali mereka kehabisan ide.

“Dimulai dalam lima menit. _But here. Sit down. I’ve got a surprise for you._ ”

Baekhyun menyalakan _PC_ berteknologi canggih yang dilengkapi dengan fasilitas unggulan bagi _agent_ seperti mereka. Monitor komputer menunjukkan waktu digital yang berhitung mundur.

_“Selamat datang di Konferensi Keamanan Nasional Korea Selatan.”_

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di kursinya, sementara Jongin berjalan gusar berusaha memfokuskan seluruh yang ia miliki terhadap _chip_ perekam suara yang Baekhyun pasang pada sepatu Kepala Dinas Gabungan Keamanan ketika ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan secangkir kopi hitam di atasnya. 

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap Baekhyun secara bersamaan, pria yang satunya hanya mengedikkan bahu asal, “ _My Cyborg-bug_ , bisa berubah jadi apapun termasuk cairan. Sudah kubilang senjataku ini sangat berguna.”

“ _Doctor White, please report.”_

_“Thank you, for the opportunity. Seperti yang kita tahu saat ini, kemajuan organisasi ini terjadi secara bertahap. Sebesar 70% penjualan vaksin dalam negeri telah dikuasai sehingga, hal itu menjadi sumber yang sepadan untuk mendapatkan informasi bagi kita semua.”_

_“Tuan Han. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?”_

_Ruangan mendadak hening._

Mereka tidak mengenali pemilik suara yang diduga Jongin memicu kesunyian di ruangan konferensi.

Jongin menyergah geram, “ _Fuck_? Apakah itu bahkan sebuah Konferensi Keamanan Nasional?”

“Jelas bukan.” Baekhyun merespon.

“ _I will speak on behalf of Mr. Han._ ”

“Ssh.” Kyungsoo bermaksud menghentikan perdebatan akibat pertanyaan yang mulai mendesak seisi kepala Jongin.

Suara seorang wanita berdehem. “ _Tuan Han telah menyingkirkan Kepala Dewan Anti Perdagangan Manusia yang sekaligus berkaitan dengan peristiwa Daegu beberapa waktu lalu. Pria itu berada di sana pada saat itu. Dengan demikian, demi mendistraksi perhatian publik, pemerintah federal telah mengangkat Tuan Lee Jongnam sebagai pengganti Kepala Dinas Gabungan Keamanan yang baru.”_

_“Kami berharap, kesuksesan ini terus berjalan dengan semestinya.”_

Rentetan kalimat sambutan disertai riuh tepuk tangan menandakan bahwa peristiwa yang terjadi hanya merupakan sebuah permulaan, bahwa itu semua adalah awal dari kehancuran birokrasi dan penempatan kekuasaan pada pihak yang menyingkirkan demokrasi.

Jongin tahu ideologi tersebut berhasil menyulut kemarahannya. Dengan agak terburu dan ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan “semua ini belum berakhir dan tenanglah dulu”. Tetapi sinyal tersebut tidak banyak membantu. Kedua tangannya terkepal berniat untuk menghabisi setiap nyawa yang ada disana sebab itu bukan sebuah Konferensi Keamanan. 

“Duduklah.” Kyungsoo menginisiasi kalimat setelah tidak ada percakapan yang tertukar, berharap ia mampu melepaskan pria itu dari kegelisahan.

“ _Therefore, let’s cheer for Mr. Han and Mr.Lee. And for the visionary we all have as one, cheers for Daejeon.”_

“Tidak, mereka tidak boleh melakukan ini.” Kyungsoo bangkit dari tempatnya. “Bukankah mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Daejeon?”

“10 Juni akan digelar parade. Mereka pasti mengincar itu.” Jongin berjalan mendekati meja dengan kertas berserakan di mana-mana.

“Oh, _shit_.”

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk dan Mentor Oh berada di ambang pintu. “ _You got anything, guys_?”

Meneliti reaksi Baekhyun, dua pria yang lain menyadari bahwa petunjuk ini sebaiknya tidak diberitahukan pada sang mentor. Sehingga mereka serentak mengatakan, “ _No, not really._ ” yang hanya menambahkan curiga pada pria yang lebih tua. 

“Oh? Tumben sekali tidak ada ribut-ribut _._ Baguslah kalau begitu.”

Sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo yang merasa menutupi semua klu yang baru didapatkan ini berkemungkinan mengacaukan segalanya, membuatnya mengambil inisiatif untuk memanggil sang mentor. “Mentor Oh-“

Tepat ketika ia memanggil, seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu langsung tertuju padanya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya memberikan kode untuk tetap bungkam, sementara Jongin hanya menatapnya selama dua detik lalu mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja. 

“Sebentar,“ Ponsel Sehun tiba-tiba bergetar, dan sang mentor langsung melesat keluar ruangan karena dipanggil oleh seorang petinggi. 

Jongin kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kedua manik Kyungsoo setelah sang mentor meninggalkan ruangan. 

“ _Are you fucking crazy_!? Kau mau memberitahu Mentor Oh? Kita bahkan belum tahu apakah LMNTS benar-benar tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan segala kekacauan ini!” keluh Jongin sembari berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Baru saja mentor mereka memuji, pertengkaran malah kembali dimulai. 

Pria yang lebih pendek tidak terima dengan pernyataan pria yang satunya. “Menurutku Mentor Oh tahu sesuatu! _I’m going to ask him_ -”

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan berbalik dan berencana keluar mengejar mentor tim mereka, Jongin meraih kerah kaus hitam yang dikenakan Kyungsoo kemudian menariknya hingga tubuh mereka menjadi berdekatan. Seperti deja vu.

Keduanya saling mengunci tatapan. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan keduanya, ia lebih baik fokus pada pekerjaannya ketimbang mengurus dua member tim yang selalu cekcok di setiap kesempatan. 

“ _The last time you over-analyzed, you almost ruined everything,_ Kyungsoo.” ucap Jongin dengan suara rendah tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. “ _We have to stay fucking calm, got it_ ? Aku tidak mau gagal menjadi _agent_ hanya karena kesalahan bodoh satu orang.”

Kyungsoo melepas paksa cengkraman Jongin pada kausnya, menelan bulat-bulat seluruh perkataan pria itu. Ia masih mengunci tatapannya pada manik Jongin yang beberapa detik kemudian sedikit melunak. 

Mereka bertahan di posisi yang sama ketika Baekhyun berdehem karena kecanggungan yang disebabkan oleh dua orang lainnya.

“ _So, what’s the plan_?”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Mentor Oh diam-diam menaruh harapan kepada timnya.

Ia tahu jelas bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mencampuri urusan di luar ranah tugas. Ia juga sudah tahu bahwa tim yang ia bimbing telah menemukan siapa dalang di balik semua ini dengan mudah.

Namun bukan itu intinya.

Ujian yang sulit sesungguhnya adalah ujian yang mengecoh. Sebuah evaluasi untuk membuktikan integritas dan komitmen sekalipun dihadapkan pada dilema. Jika mereka menggunakan metode pengintaian yang sama, mereka tidak akan memiliki nilai unggul. Dan apabila memilih rencana impromtu dan menuntaskan akar perkara, mereka terancam didiskualifikasi karena mengusik organisasi terorisme memiliki risiko tinggi terhadap entitas LMNTS.

Di minggu berikutnya, mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misi tanpa mengungkapkan dalang dari pengeboman Stadion Daegu. Kyungsoo menyelidiki seluruh informasi dari intelegensi Korea Selatan tentang seluruh orang bermarga Han dan pernah terlibat dengan kasus serupa seperti politik, pengintaian, hingga terorisme. 

Ada sebuah nama yang cocok berdasarkan kategori jaringan yang dimasukkan oleh Kyungsoo, dan sistem menunjuk Han Seungjun, mantan kepala militer angkatan udara Korea Selatan yang meninggal bersama putranya sepuluh tahun silam.

Jongin telah mendapatkan seluruh informasi tentang Lee Jongnam yang diyakini bahwa pria itu merupakan pihak baru yang bergabung dengan Umbra. 

“ _Dumbfounded face_.” Baekhyun mengolok seraya menghisap lolipopnya dengan santai. 

“Kita benar-benar tidak akan memberitahu Mentor Oh tentang ini?”

Kyungsoo menggeleng, Jongin menambahkan dengan tegas, “Memberitahunya adalah hal yang sia-sia karena kita tidak mengenal siapapun dari mereka. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mencegah Daejeon bernasib sama dengan Daegu.”

Kyungsoo mengenakan celana ketat yang memudahkannya bergerak gesit dan cekatan karena pertempuran tangan kosong adalah keahliannya. Terakhir kali ia mengalahkan lawannya di level Ignis menggunakan kedua kaki, ia telah membuktikan kemampuan utamanya terletak pada _body combat_. Kyungsoo juga mengenakan jam tangan canggih yang didesain khusus hanya mengenali suaranya untuk mengakses data-data yang dienkripsi, sesuai dengan keahliannya menganalisa data. 

Jongin juga memasang rompi anti peluru yang sama setelah melingkarkan sebuah sabuk dipenuhi amunisi pada sebelah pahanya untuk _sniper_ berkaliber 0.50 mm, senjata dengan sistematik mesin tercepat yang kedap suara. 

Keduanya berada dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan senjata berbagai ukuran itu. Sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi perlengkapan pelindung diri dan senjata yang dipasangkan ke badan. 

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah kaki pada sebuah kursi untuk mengeratkan tali sepatu yang ia kenakan. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding, sontak ia menoleh ke arah Jongin yang duduk sejauh dua meter darinya, dan tengah menatapnya.

“Mau apa kau? Tidak usah memancing pertengkaran.” hardik Kyungsoo. 

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring dan mendengus, “ _Nice to see your ass again._ ”

“ _Shut up, jerk_. Jangan sampai kau mengacau di lokasi nanti.”

Tentu Kyungsoo cukup cemas, meski tidak ia tunjukkan terang-terangan. Segala tindakan mereka di Daejeon hari ini menjadi penentu kelanjutan hidup orang-orang tidak bersalah. Semua telah direncanakan sematang mungkin oleh tim tanpa sepengetahuan Mentor Oh. Kunci penting dari misi rahasia ini adalah untuk tetap selamat. 

Pada titik ini, Jongin dan Baekhyun juga setuju bahwa misi utama mereka bukan hanya mengungkap kebenaran. Jongin pikir, dalam keadaan mendesak, penting bagi seorang _agent_ untuk mengambil keputusan paling tepat di tengah dilema, walaupun eksekusi belum tentu dapat divalidasi oleh orang lain. 

Baekhyun mengangguk ketika mereka bertiga telah siap, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penuh keyakinan karena ia sungguh-sungguh percaya dengan anggota timnya sendiri. Ia juga telah mempersiapkan helikopter tanpa awak MQ-8C yang dilengkapi dengan sistem pengintaian dan senjata pembidik untuk penyerangan udara dan darat.

Baekhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju _basement_. Yang kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika pergelangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Sontak Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan bahwa Jongin yang melakukannya. 

“Apa?”

Jongin menatapnya tidak lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terdengar mendesak, “ _Just stay safe_.”

Kyungsoo tidak ingat detik keberapa ketika ia berhenti mengirim oksigen ke dalam paru-paru. Yang kedua maniknya dapat pindai sekarang hanyalah raut wajah pria itu yang menggambarkan ribuan ungkapan yang tidak mampu dijabarkan oleh nalarnya sendiri.

Dan dengan sedikit kikuk, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menjawab, “ _You too_. Dan katakan juga pada Baekhyun. Mungkin dia yang paling ceroboh.” 

Sebab Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyalahkan Jongin saat ini dan disaat yang bersamaan ia tidak ingin terdengar canggung. Kemudian satu perdebatan muncul dalam benaknya, “ _Did he mean it_?”

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tidak hanya sibuk mempersiapkan parasut. Kenyataannya, Baekhyun tidak berhenti melakukan pemeriksaan berkali-kali terhadap seluruh sistem agar siap mentransmisi data tanpa gangguan. Sementara Jongin, membayangkan seluruh skenario dan setiap langkah yang harus ia ambil. Pria itu juga mengingatkan diri untuk selalu berbaur dengan kerumunan.

Kyungsoo di sisi lain, lebih banyak termenung daripada memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Pria itu lebih gugup terhadap kegagalan.

Dan juga, untuk perubahan perilaku Jongin yang terlalu tiba-tiba karena Kyungsoo hanya mengenal pria itu sebagai pria paling menjengkelkan di dunia. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Lakukan dengan hati-hati dan jangan sampai dikenali.” Kyungsoo mengulang.

“Kita hanya harus mencegah ledakan dan pulang dengan selamat. Jangan improvisasi.” Baekhyun melirik Jongin pada dua kata terakhirnya. Jongin memang pikir itu memang untuknya sehingga ia membalas dengan anggukan. “ _Okay. See you guys_.” 

Mereka bertiga berpencar. Kyungsoo menuju arah timur, Jongin arah jam dua belas, dan Baekhyun mencari sebuah tempat untuk mendeteksi sinyal rudal yang akan dirilis tepat pada pukul enam sore. 

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyamar dengan mengenakan jas panjang seraya perhatian tidak pernah luput dari kerumunan, berjaga-jaga jika salah satu dari mereka mendeteksi orang yang mencurigakan melintas di antara mereka. 

Parade berlangsung lancar dua jam pertama sejak kedatangan mereka. Jongin bahkan sempat menikmati segelas _cocktail_ sedangkan Kyungsoo memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang menghabiskan waktu dalam arena permainan. Pemandangan itu mengingatkannya pada masa kecil ketika satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghibur dirinya adalah papan seluncur dan sarung tinju. 

“ _Is everything clear_ ?” Kyungsoo memeriksa dari _earbuds_.

“ _Yeah_ . _I’m having_ _—_ _fuck._ ”

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendadak siaga memeriksa sekeliling untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Jongin di tengah kerumunan. “Jongin, kau di sana?”

“Jongin, _are you there_?” Kyungsoo mengulang.

“Ya. _I found someone suspiciou_ s.”

“Sebutkan ciri-cirinya.” Baekhyun menyergah.

“Pria tinggi, berkulit putih dan berjanggut, kacamata hitam, tato ular di pangkal ibu jari.”

“Itu simbol dari Umbra.” Baekhyun meyakinkan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit. 

“ _I’ll check him out. Cover me_.” 

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Kyungsoo membuka alat pelacak yang dimiliki ketiga dari mereka untuk mengetahui keberadaan Jongin. Ia segera berlari menuju sebuah restoran Italia yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kerumunan.

Tidak ia sangka bahwa dekorasi restoran hanya sebuah alat untuk mengelabui para pengunjung. Kyungsoo bergegas menerobos masuk. Anak tangga yang membawanya menuju atap ternyata tidak memiliki apapun untuk diselidiki. Ia juga tidak menemukan Jongin di sana.

“Jongin?” Baekhyun memanggil.

“Aku belum menemukannya.” Kyungsoo merespon Baekhyun ketika ia juga tengah mencari objek yang sama.

“Soo, kurasa kau harus melompat. Jongin berada di bawahmu.”

“Melompat? Tidak ada apa apa di sini!”

“Lakukan saja. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu.” Baekhyun nyaris memekik. Kyungsoo melirik arloji dan waktu menunjukkan kurang dari tiga puluh menit hingga tempat itu diledakkan. 

Panik kemudian menyerangnya. Kyungsoo membuka arloji dan tiba-tiba suara Jongin terdengar dari seberang, “Kyungsoo. Aku kehilangan pria itu. Kau harus datang ke lokasi yang kukirim dan matikan sekring yang berhubungan dengan sumber ledakan.”

“ _Got it._ ”

Kyungsoo berlari melewati setiap atap menuju lokasi yang Jongin curigai sebagai sumber ledakan. Melompat dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain dan berhenti dengan terengah mencari sambungan sirkuit yang menghubungkan gelombang listrik terhadap sebuah sekring ledakan. 

Ia tidak menemukannya di lantai pertama yang penuh dengan perabotan rumah yang usang, sofa tua yang sobek dan beberapa bongkah kayu di atas keramik retak. Kyungsoo menduga bahwa tempat itu pernah terbakar sebelumnya sehingga ia terus berlari hingga ke lantai tiga yang sepenuhnya tertutup dan penuh bensin. 

Akan tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana, hingga sebuah suara berdenting pertanda peledak baru saja dinyalakan. 

Kyungsoo semakin gelisah. “Ada yang tidak beres.”

“Soo, sebaiknya kau menyusul Jongin.”

“Ada apa?”

“Sinyal yang aku dapat bukan berasal dari lokasimu. Rudal diaktifkan dari tempat lain dan hanya bisa dimatikan dari pusat. Kurasa orang itu menuntun Jongin hingga ke sana.”

“ _Shit_.”

Kyungsoo lekas berlari di tengah kerumunan sambil mengobservasi keberadaan Jongin dari arlojinya. Ia juga sempat mencuri sebuah sepeda motor milik seorang remaja setelah melihat punggung Jongin berlari mengejar seseorang, persis seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. 

Kyungsoo menambah kecepatan sepeda motor hingga pria itu menghilang di dalam sebuah gang sempit lalu melayangkan sebuah tendangan keras di punggung pria yang berbadan jauh lebih besar. 

Pria itu berbalik, terganggu dan marah, ia membalas Kyungsoo dengan sebuah pukulan yang dapat Kyungsoo hindari dengan mudah. 

“ _Who the fuck are you_?”

Kyungsoo terus meluncurkan serangan yang mengenai perut. Sayangnya, serangan itu tampak tidak mengusik pria itu sama sekali.

Baru saja ia berhenti untuk memprediksi titik lemah lawannya, tiga pria lain muncul di saat yang bersamaan. Kini ada empat orang yang harus dihajar oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin sampai tepat waktu dan lekas melancarkan sebuah tendangan terhadap salah satu dari mereka yang sayangnya telah menghindar.

Jongin melawan ketiganya sementara Kyungsoo harus membereskan satu pria yang ia duga adalah pemimpin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepakat untuk tidak menggunakan senjata yang dapat memicu keributan di tengah parade. Lagipula, kepanikan orang-orang dapat membuat rencana mereka gagal dan kehilangan petunjuk untuk mengetahui kepada siapa mereka bekerja. Maka di sinilah mereka sekarang. Kyungsoo mencoba menyerangnya di berbagai titik namun sia-sia. Berkali kali Kyungsoo mencoba menyerang belakang lutut, pria bertubuh besar itu mampu menangkap kakinya dan melempar Kyungsoo ke tanah.

Kyungsoo tidak dijuluki sebagai kandidat terunggul tanpa alasan. Maka, dengan satu serangan yang begitu cepat, Kyungsoo melompat bangkit dan mendaki tubuh pria lawan, memutar tubuhnya untuk menancapkan empat jari di kedua sisi leher nya. Kemudian erangan keras menggema di antara mereka.

Jongin yang melirih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat reaksi pria besar yang tumbang. “ _Nice move_.”

Yang dipuji tidak mengindahkannya, Kyungsoo kembali melancarkan serangan pada alat vitalnya ketika pria itu sibuk membenahi posisi akibat rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan menendang wajahnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Kemudian mata pisau ditancap ke dalam bahu pria yang paling besar di antara mereka semua.

“Hah,” desah Jongin yang dalam waktu bersamaan berdiri gontai setelah menghabiskan tiga pria yang lainnya. 

Kyungsoo sama terengahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Jongin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. 

“ _Shit_ , Jongin! Kau terluka?”

Pria dengan surai terikat hanya mengernyit seraya memproses pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah kata seru.

Sambil mengusap ibu jari pada sudut bibir, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan satu tangannya di atas bahu Jongin kemudian sibuk mengobservasi luka. Pada saat itulah Jongin merasa dirinya terluka karena reaksi berlebihan Kyungsoo. 

“ _Guys…_ Lima belas menit lagi kita semua akan menjadi daging panggang di sini.” Baekhyun mengingatkan dari ujung saluran.

“Aku tidak apa-apa.” 

Kyungsoo sontak melangkah mundur dan mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan fokusnya yang baru saja menjadi milik Jongin sepenuhnya.

Mereka merogoh setiap saku hingga Kyungsoo berseru, “Aku menemukan sesuatu.” Jongin bergegas memperhatikan sebuah ponsel dengan titik merah yang tercantum dalam sebuah aplikasi pelacak berbasis web yang menampilkan titik koordinat tempat asal dan tempat tujuan mereka.

Buru-buru Jongin merekam seluruh data dan melakukan transmisi kepada Baekhyun untuk melacak lokasi secara akurat. Kyungsoo juga mendapatkan tanda pengenal yang ia duga sebagai kartu akses dan mencetak sidik jarinya di atas ponsel. Ia teringat pada level Aqua, seluruh kandidat ditekankan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh petunjuk agar mereka dapat berada satu langkah di depan musuh.

Jongin mengambil topi, kacamata hitam, dan menukar jasnya dengan milik salah satu dari keempat tadi.

“Arah pukul sembilan dari lokasimu. Masuk melalui pintu dan turun melalui lift. Ambil persimpangan ke empat melalui saluran air dan keluar dari sana. Tempatnya berada tepat lima ratus meter di depan kalian.” Baekhyun mengarahkan dua rekannya yang lain hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah pabrik di ujung jalan setelah menerobos papan pembatas yang menyatakan ‘ _under construction_ ’.

Kyungsoo terhenyak. 

Waktu hanya tersisa delapan menit dan mereka harus menerobos masuk sebuah pabrik senjata seluas sepuluh hektar dan dijaga ketat oleh pria yang berpakaian sama seperti yang mereka temui barusan. 

“Oke, jadi apa rencana kalian?” Baekhyun kembali menyambar.

“Satu-satunya cara ada melakukan sedikit distraksi dan menyelinap. Aku akan melakukan penyelinapan dan Jongin, kau sebaiknya mengalihkan perhatian mereka.”

“Baekhyun, aku akan mengirimkanmu data pria yang tadi.”

“ _That’s better_.”

Hanya dalam sekejap, Baekhyun mampu memodifikasi identitas salah satu anak buah Umbra kemudian ia kirimkan kepada Jongin.

“Bertingkah seperti kau adalah anak buah mereka.”

“Dimengerti.”

Jongin berjalan masuk melalui pintu depan, sedangkan Kyungsoo mencari celah sembari menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelinap. Sayangnya, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Jongin untuk membuat keributan ketika Kyungsoo baru saja berhasil membuka pintu belakang dengan akses yang ia miliki.

Ia bergegas, menghiraukan Jongin yang tengah sibuk membereskan para penjaga yang mulai berdatangan. Dengan terpaksa, Jongin mengeluarkan dua pistol mirip dengan milik Kyungsoo dan melepaskan beberapa peluru sekaligus ketika sepuluh dari mereka berusaha untuk menangkapnya. 

“Menyusahkan.” Kyungsoo berlari melalui sebuah terowongan kaca mencari sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ‘ _authorized personnel only_ ’ yang hanya untuk dikejar oleh penjaga yang lain setelah mereka menyadari bahwa terdapat dua orang asing di dalam pabrik senjata milik Umbra. 

Jongin yang menyadari hal itu, menampik penjaga lain yang berusaha menembaknya dan berlari menuju tempat Kyungsoo berada. Sebelum itu, pria itu juga melepas sebuah granat untuk menghentikan pengejaran mereka terhadap dirinya.

Dengan demikian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo dikepung oleh puluhan penjaga gedung akibat granat yang baru saja Jongin ledakkan.

“ _Told you not to make a mess._ ” sergah Kyungsoo sembari melepas dua tembakan kepada seorang prajurit yang tidak dapat ia pukul jatuh.

“ _I told you to stay safe_ .” protes Jongin, melayangkan _upper kick_ kepada tiga pria lainnya dan membentur kepala salah satunya di sudut meja. 

Sebagian ia lempar keluar menembus kaca, tempurung kepala yang terhantam railing tangga, hingga jemari yang ditekuk ke belakang dan melumpuhkan kaki melalui tulang kering. 

Jongin tidak pernah merasa sehidup ini dalam menghajar musuh. Ia tahu dirinya selalu berlatih dalam arena LMNTS, namun tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya jika misi sesungguhnya memerlukan lebih dari kemampuan fisik.

Tiga menit.

“Pergi. Matikan peledaknya. _I’ll handle this_.” Jongin memerintah.

Kyungsoo berlari melewati tumpukan mayat.

Jongin menembak seseorang yang membidik Kyungsoo dan melepas granat lain setelah melarikan diri dari gedung tersebut. 

Satu menit.

“Kyungsoo, kau sudah menemukannya?”

“Belum. Berapa menit lagi yang tersisa?”

“Satu menit.” Baekhyun merespons.

Gelisah mendesak akal sehatnya ketika Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ledakan yang disebabkan Jongin menyebabkan padamnya listrik di beberapa ruangan. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikan hitungan mundur peledak yang dipasang di Daejeon. 

Seseorang keluar dari ruangan yang sama, namun Kyungsoo yakin masih ada beberapa yang tinggal. 

“ _Take care of him._ ”

Kyungsoo mengenali suara itu. Suara yang sama seperti yang ia dengar pada konferensi palsu dua minggu yang lalu. Kyungsoo mengingatnya dengan jelas dan ia yakin kali ini ia tidak melewatkan apapun.

Kyungsoo memiliki lima puluh detik tersisa untuk mematikan peledak yang ada di Daejeon, tentunya setelah membunuh dua orang lain yang terus mengulur waktunya. Kemarahan Kyungsoo meningkat hingga titik didih yang membahayakan saat setiap serangan yang diupayakan tidak kunjung membuat mereka berhenti. Kepanikan tersara bara, adrenalin menggerus jiwanya yang gugup akan kegagalan akibat kompetensi yang tidak layak sebagai seorang kandidat. Kombinasi ketakutan dan rasa bersalah tercecap dalam setiap napas yang menggembungkan paru-paru.

“Lima belas detik. Kyungsoo, _you better be fast_.” Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan getar suara tertahan.

 _Agent_ nomor sebelas LMNTS bahkan tidak mampu menaklukkan dua penjaga utama pemilik Umbra.

Dengan sisa kemampuan yang ia miliki, Kyungsoo melempar sebuah granat dan meledakkan hampir setengah gedung itu.

Berselang satu detik setelah ia berhasil menarik sebuah tuas merah berlawanan arah.

Tubuhnya terhantam keluar dari gedung. Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo saat pria itu melihat dengan jelas bahwa seseorang melarikan diri menggunakan helikopter. Ada jeda yang menghentikan langkah Jongin, terhadap dilema yang harus ia pilih, mengejar pria yang melarikan diri atau menyelamatkan Kyungsoo yang tengah tersungkur dan sekarat di atas tanah akibat ledakan hebat.

Jongin memilih opsi kedua. 

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, bahkan untuk membuka mata dan mengenali sekitarnya saja membutuhkan beberapa saat.

Kyungsoo melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi dan mengapa ia tak lagi berada di pabrik rudal. Yang ia ingat setelah ledakan yang melempar tubuhnya hanyalah sesosok pria misterius yang kabur bersama helikopter, dan suara Jongin yang memanggil namanya sebelum segalanya berakhir gelap.

Sontak ia membangkitkan tubuhnya, namun rasa nyeri seketika terasa hingga ia hanya bisa terduduk. 

Ia sudah kembali ke LMNTS, tapi yang jelas ini bukanlah kamarnya.

Kyungsoo perlahan menurunkan kedua kakinya, berencana untuk pergi dari sana dan menemui rekan satu timnya. Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum pingsan. 

“Kau mau ke mana? Kabur dengan kondisi seperti ini?” tukas Jongin yang baru saja kembali dari ruangan mentor Oh. Ia dan Baekhyun diceramahi habis-habisan oleh sang mentor yang membantah keras asumsi mereka bahwa ada campur tangan LMNTS dalam aksi teror yang dilakukan Umbra. 

“Kenapa kita malah kembali ke sini? Kenapa membuang kesempatan dan malah menyelamatkanku!?”

Jongin bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang telah ia tutup, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “ _What the fuck are you talking about_?”

“Dia yang naik helikopter itu… dia adalah orang penting Umbra!” ucap Kyungsoo penuh yakin, meski itu barulah asumsinya.

“Lalu kau pikir apa mengejarnya tanpa rencana matang merupakan ide bagus, hah?”

Kyungsoo bangkit. “Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada-”

“Daripada apa? Membiarkanmu mati terkena ledakan di sana dan membuat hidupku menderita dalam penyesalan yang lebih dalam?” Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. 

Mereka saling bertatapan, bertukar pandangan yang sulit dideskripsikan satu sama lain. Tatapan yang kini Jongin lempar padanya sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tidak ada tatapan dingin dan angkuh, yang ada malah seperti... keputusasaan. Kyungsoo tadinya tidak ingin meledak lebih jauh, tapi semua yang terlewatkan terasa menjengkelkan. 

“Lebih baik mengorbankan satu orang untuk menyelamatkan ribuan lainnya! Seharusnya kau bisa menangkap dia, Jongin. Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan—”

Jongin tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun lagi, sehingga ia menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan membungkam mulutnya. Awalnya pria yang lebih pendek menolak, namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan melepas egonya. Ia membiarkan Jongin memagut bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman berantakan yang tergesa-gesa.

Kyungsoo menggenggam leher Jongin, larut dalam ciuman penuh kesal itu. Kyungsoo entah mengapa bisa merasakan ketakutan dan keputusasaan dari setiap lumatan yang Jongin berikan pada bibirnya. Pria yang lebih pendek melenguh pelan, mencoba mengimbangi pria satunya yang tengah menggenggam sisi pinggangnya. 

Pria yang menyelamatkannya itu mengulum bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang anehnya terasa manis. Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat membalas ciuman Jongin dengan lebih baik, memberikan beban lebih pada tubuh Jongin sampai pria itu terduduk pada kasurnya tanpa memutus tautan bibir mereka.

“Ngg,” Erangan pelan lolos dari belah bibir salah satu di antara mereka.

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kaus Kyungsoo ketika pria itu duduk di atas pangkuannya, mengusap punggungnya hingga Kyungsoo melenguh akan sentuhan itu. Jongin benci mengakui ini, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar ahli dalam menggerakkan tubuhnya di luar _combat_ sekalipun.

Kyungsoo sengaja membiarkan Jongin yang tanpa sadar meremas bokongnya, ia mendesah pelan sebelum melumat bibir atas pria itu sembari menyelipkan jemarinya di antara surai Jongin, sebelum akhirnya Jongin menjeda ciuman mereka dan membiarkan keningnya menempel pada pundak Kyungsoo sembari memeluknya erat selama beberapa saat tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. 

Lapisan keheningan dengan segera memayungi mereka dan Kyungsoo pikir mungkin inilah sisi rapuh yang selama ini Jongin kubur dalam-dalam.

“ _I can’t lose you, too_ , Kyungsoo….” Jongin bergumam, pelukannya semakin erat. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dan membiarkannya seperti itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo melonggarkan pelukannya pada Jongin, lalu menangkup wajahnya. “ _You won’t lose me, stupid. I’m not that weak_ . Ya, walaupun waktu itu _nyaris_ sekali, sih.” ucapnya ditutup sebuah kekehan. Perasaan canggung bercampur nyaman membuat Kyungsoo tidak dapat berpikir sekalipun untuk beranjak.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi, namun kali ini mereka melakukannya dengan lembut. 

“Kau beruntung.”

“Hm?” Kyungsoo bingung.

“Aku dan Baekhyun dimarahi habis-habisan. Ya bisa dibilang tim kita terkena teguran keras dari Mentor Oh.”

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, tidak dapat membayangkan kemarahan mentor yang selalu ceria itu. “Apa kau...”

“Ya. Mentor Oh sudah mengkonfirmasi LMNTS tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan Umbra, dan dia sudah mengetahui informasi yang selama ini kita kumpulkan.”

Pria yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Jongin menghela napas lega. Mimpi buruknya tidak menjadi nyata.

“Ada lagi yang harus kuketahui?”

“Oh, dan tim kita jadi digabung dengan tim Chanyeol. Misi gabungan.”

Kyungsoo mendengus, “Pasti ini menjadi jauh lebih sulit, sampai harus menggabungkan dua tim.”

Jongin mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. “ _That’s why you need to rest_. Masih ada hari esok.”

Dan pada hari itu, suatu ketulusan yang bernaung di sorot seseorang mengakibatkan salah satu di antara mereka jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

#KFFdiRumahAja

  
  


Derap langkah beberapa orang menggema di lorong keesokan paginya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlari secepat mungkin ke ruangan Mentor Oh setelah menerima panggilan darurat dari Baekhyun yang sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu. Kepanikan mendominasi wajah mereka yang kini telah berada di ruangan yang kini porak poranda seperti habis terkena angin topan.

Kertas berceceran di mana-mana, retak pada meja kaca, buku arsip berserakan. Suara televisi yang memberikan siaran berita merupakan pengumuman resmi dari Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan bahwa mereka akan menyetujui revisi Konstitusi dan berkolaborasi dengan organisasi keamanan swasta yang menawarkan sistem pengintaian paling modern demi menjaga keamanan global.

_“Kepala Gabungan Keamanan Negara akan mengawasi persetujuan ini dengan ketat...”_

“Keparat itu.” Jongin menaham geram. Mentor Oh meraih remote televisi dan mematikan benda tersebut. 

“Mentor Oh juga mendapatkan pesan darurat dari presiden.” Baekhyun mewakilkan mentornya dalam memutar layar _PC_ yang tertera jelas sebuah kotak dialog di tengah monitor.

Jongin bergeser maju agar dapat membaca dengan jelas. Rahangnya semakin kaku berupaya meredakan erupsi yang terjadi di kepalanya.

_Merrimille, 6PM._

_Jangan bawa siapapun._

_Tertanda,_

_Presiden_

Kyungsoo yang juga ikut membaca pun mengambil inisiatif ketika Jongin masih terdiam. Tak lama kemudian tim satunya tiba. 

“Chanyeol! Tolong cari apa itu Merrimille, cepat!” Pria tinggi itu secepat kilat membuka tablet hologram yang selalu ada dalam genggaman, melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo perintahkan.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, Chanyeol langsung menemukan jawabannya.

“Merrimille, pabrik arak beras yang sudah ditutup sejak 1992. Letaknya ada di Jinju Selatan. Titik koordinat sudah kusimpan.”

“ _Good-_ “

“ _Wait_ , _what’s the plan_?” tanya Chen, salah satu member tim Chanyeol. “Tidak mungkin kita semua ke sana, kan?”

“ _No, we can’t lose everybody at once._ ” sergah Jongin terkesan buru-buru, menelan getir yang secara tiba-tiba menyengat hatinya pasca kecelakaan dua hari lalu. 

Baekhyun juga menambahkan, “Ini jelas adalah jebakan. Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu.”

 _Pasti mereka merencanakan sesuatu_ , adalah dugaan yang tepat. Ada lubang di setiap petunjuk, yang tidak mampu mereka hubungkan dalam sebuah garis merah untuk mendapatkan apa yang sesungguhnya diinginkan oleh Umbra. Pesan itu jelas menafsirkan dua hal yang bertolak belakang. 

“Presiden mengenal LMNTS dan beliau mempercayai kita. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan pesan ini bisa saja pesan pribadi yang ingin ia sampaikan. Atau...,” Ada desau sumbang milik Mentor Oh yang kemudian mengudara, berselang beberapa waktu hingga yang lainnya menyergah.

“Mentor Oh telah lama diincar oleh Umbra. Mereka bisa saja mendesak presiden untuk mengundangnya ke sana. Dan itu sangat jelas adalah jebakan.” Mentor J masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut tanpa derap kaki yang disadari oleh siapapun.

Mentor Oh terkesiap, membenarkan kacamatanya sesaat setelah ia mengatakan sebuah keputusan. “ _Either way, I have to go_.” 

Ketegangan kembali mengisi udara walau mereka mulai terbiasa dengan aksi yang melibatkan nyawa. Selanjutnya, Mentor Oh memerintah Xiumin untuk menyiapkan dua pesawat jet, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan meretas sistem pengintaian, sementara dirinya bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan melakukan keberangkatan terlebih dulu yang disusul oleh keempat lainnya. 

“Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Kalian tidak boleh mendekati perbatasan lokasi hingga aba-aba berikutnya. Mengerti?”

Keempatnya mengangguk serempak. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergegas keluar untuk mempersiapkan persenjataan yang akan mereka butuhkan, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Akan tetapi Mentor J tetap tinggal di sana seraya menatap pria berkulit pucat dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

“Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?”

Mentor Oh membalas tatapan tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan walau hatinya enggan mengakui bahwa sorot ketakutan masih terpatri setiap kali pria itu menyelipkan kedua lengannya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

“ _I can’t lose them_.”

“ _And I can’t lose you_.”

Dengan segala ketenangan pada suara Mentor J, pernyataan itu hanya membuat hatinya semakin menciut.

Sudut bibir Mentor Oh melengkung hangat sembari ia menarik diri dari pelukan, “ _You won’t_.” 

Dan setelah perpisahan yang singkat dan ciuman yang ringkas, Mentor Oh meninggalkan LMNTS dengan satu penyesalan yang menggantung di ujung bibir. Alih-alih mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia menelan frasa itu bulat-bulat dengan dalih bahwa ia akan kembali untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh mencintai pria itu. 

“Chanyeol.” Mentor Oh memanggil melalui _earbuds_ yang tersumpal pada telinganya.

“ _I’m here, Mentor Oh._ ”

“Pastikan jika Umbra tidak akan merilis sistem pengintaiannya.”

“ _Copy that._ ”

Pria bersurai coklat gelap turun dari pesawat ketika mereka mendarat sempurna di sebuah lapangan kosong berjarak dua ratus meter dari gedung utama.

Sesuai dengan rencana, Mentor Oh akan datang sendirian seperti yang diminta oleh presiden. Sementara dua _agent_ lainnya akan tetap berada dalam pesawat hingga aba-aba selanjutnya.

“Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.” Ia melapor sembari tengah melalui proses verifikasi identitas sebagai salah satu orang yang memiliki akses izin untuk masuk. Dirinya juga diarahkan melewati ruangan penyimpanan arak yang berjumlah ratusan barel tua, disusun pada sisi kanan dan kiri hingga langkahnya berhenti dalam sebuah ruangan berlapis kaca, telah duduk beberapa pria paruh baya.

“Selamat datang, Tuan Oh.”

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendengar setiap percakapan yang tertukar di antara mereka, termasuk tujuan pemerintah yang mereka pikir Mentor Oh tidak mengetahui apapun soal itu. 

_“Kudengar ada kekacauan di sebuah pabrik di Daejeon beberapa hari yang lalu.”_ ujar seorang pria. Kyungsoo buru-buru merekam, berniat mendeteksi identitas pemilik suara.

“ _Benar_ ,” Jongin yakin itu adalah suara milik Presiden Korea, “ _dengan sistem pengintaian global yang akan dirilis malam ini, kita dapat mengawasi serangan terorisme dan menuntaskannya._ ”

Detik terasa membeku ketika tidak ada respon dan Mentor Oh yang tadinya bergeming kali ini mendengus sarkastik. Ironi mengendap kental di lidah saat ia menjawab, “Bayangkan bahwa kita akan dapat mengawasi setiap orang di muka bumi, tidak terkecuali departemen pemerintahan,” yang kemudian melubangi akal sehat seorang pria dengan beberapa kata yang diucapkan tanpa keraguan.

“Apakah itu akan baik-baik saja, Pak Presiden?” tanya Mentor Oh tajam.

Suara debum halus pintu yang tertutup merupakan hal terakhir yang dapat ditangkap oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebelum semuanya berubah gaduh berselang suara tembakan dan nyaring kaca yang ambruk di atas beton aspal. Satu-satunya riuh yang masih relevan mengartikan bahwa Mentor Oh dalam masalah dan Jongin bergegas keluar dari sana dan melayangkan puluhan tembakan kepada penjaga yang menjadi garda depan.

Kyungsoo menerobos pasukan penjaga yang dihalau oleh Jongin dengan melempar sebuah kail menembus kaca gedung dan memanjat naik. Dirinya sampai pada sebuah ruangan penuh mesin destilasi minuman beralkohol yang terbuat dari besi dan baja.

Puluhan peluru beradu nyaring dengan interior berbahan serupa dan pria itu sempat melubangkan setiap tangki yang berisi arak mentah agar cairan keluar dengan tekanan yang cukup besar untuk mendorong setiap penjaga yang berusaha menangkapnya. 

Jongin lekas mendapatkan sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari sana dan mendobrak pintu masuk hanya untuk menemukan seseorang tengah mengokang laras pistol dan Jongin sedang memproses siapa yang harus dibunuhnya. Namun tembakan begitu lekas disertai dengan erangan dari pria yang terjatuh bersama tubuh presiden yang seharusnya ia keluarkan dari ruangan itu.

Jongin menembaknya kurang dari satu detik kemudian, akan tetapi figur tersebut menghilang secepat bayangannya.

“Mentor Oh!”

“J-Jongin…” 

Ia kesulitan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan jelas, sebab air mata terlalu menumpuk di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia duduk bersimpuh lutut, tangannya gemetar memegang tubuh yang telah terbaring lemah dan bersimbah darah itu. 

“ _Leave me here_ , Jongin. _Go… help_ ... _the others_.”

“Mentor Oh!” Jongin menyerukan namanya sekali lagi dan pria yang yang dipanggil mengembuskan napas terakhirnya pada saat itu juga akibat tembakan yang mengenai belakang kepala. 

“ _Mentor Oh! Wake up! We still fucking need you!_ ” Isak tangis bercampur umpatan datang beruntun, suara melengking lalu menyumpah serapah menjadikan detik itu kali kedua bagi Jongin menangis begitu keras karena dirinya berada di tepi kehancuran. Suara pecah dan rapuh terus memanggil, Jongin tidak mampu mengalahkan kesedihan yang meruntuhkan rasionalnya. 

Tidak lama setelahnya seseorang menghantam keras bagian belakang kepala Jongin hingga pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Jongin berakhir dalam sebuah laboratorium berinterior putih dengan kaki dan tangan terikat borgol dalam posisi berbaring.

Ketika dirinya membuka mata, hal pertama yang Jongin tangkap adalah pendar cahaya putih menyilaukan dan ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kepalanya sama sekali. Lantas dirinya menyadari bahwa satu lempeng baja pipih melingkar di kening beserta dua jarum berjarak kurang dari beberapa sentimeter bergerak spiral, siap menembus pelipisnya.

Tatapannya ikut mengekor, sayup-sayup mendengar suara halus yang berbisik tentang keberadaan seseorang di seberang ruangan bernasib sama dan tinggal menunggu giliran.

Jongin mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran untuk menangkap informasi sejauh yang ia bisa. Seseorang beberapa kali mengucapkan kata giliran, bius, ingatan. Baru saja ia ingin memaksa melepaskan diri dari jeratan borgol, seseorang keluar bersamaan dengan masuknya seseorang baru.

Dan seseorang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Jantung Jongin berdentum tak karuan, terutama setelah ia mengenali sosok pria berpakaian resmi yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, menatap rendah dirinya sambil tertawa mencebik.

“ _Well, well. Look who’s here_ …,”

Jongin benci suara itu. Suara orang yang merenggut segala yang ia punya, orang yang memberikannya cinta palsu dan mengurung kebebasannya selama belasan tahun. 

“... _my own son_.”

Ayahnya.

Jongin menggeram dan berkelit lepas dari borgol yang mengekang kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan sangat kuat. Ia tidak peduli dengan kulitnya yang mulai memerah lecet akibat gesekan yang terus ia paksakan. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar ingin menghajar pria di hadapannya.

Sang ayah hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik punggung, menatap anaknya yang sama keras kepala dan ambisiusnya. 

“Lepaskan aku, keparat!”

Ayah Jongin mendengus. “Bukan begitu cara berbicara dengan ayahmu sendiri. Di mana rasa hormatmu, hm?”

“Untuk apa aku hormat pada orang yang membunuh ibuku sendiri, hah!? _You fucking took everything from me_ ! _And now you want to take me too_!?” Amarah Jongin memuncak. 

“Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Asal menuduh aku membunuh ibumu sampai menyimpan dendam padaku seperti ini? Anak tidak tahu diuntung.” 

Kalimat itu bergulir bebas tanpa tercecap rasa bersalah sedikitpun yang tersisa di antaranya. Jongin tahu dirinya menginginkan sebuah penjelasan namun bagaimana ia dapat percaya dengan pria yang menjadi penyebab segala tragedi sekaligus memanipulasinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. 

_“Yes, son. You were eliminated. This is what I was chasing when I had you._ ”

Jongin berhenti memberontak di bawah kendali borgol. Kini ia menginginkan kebohongan itu. 

“Dan mentormu. Sadarkah kau jika ia memanfaatkan kalian semua untuk melakukan misi yang selama ini tidak dapat ia selesaikan sendiri?” imbuhnya bersama tawa pahit yang mengudara sesaat setelah kalimat terucap, untaian tawa terpaksa menyiratkan ironi serta simpati kepada putranya sebab Jongin tegas menyangkalnya.

Pria itu berjalan menjauh untuk kembali pada sebuah mesin pengendali berteknologi yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Ia mengambil posisi duduk sembari menekan beberapa tombol yang pada saat bersamaan, dua buah jarum di sisi kepala Jongin kian mendekat hingga menembus titik _fusiform gyrus_ yang berada di belakang pelipis.

“ _I_ _—_ _don’t fucking trust you_!” Jongin mengerang beriringan dengan rasa sakit yang merambat di seluruh saraf hingga ia tidak mampu mengedipkan pelupuk mata sekalipun.

“ _You’re right_. Tetapi sebuah pola terbentuk ketika kau menghancurkan duniaku, kuhancurkan duniamu. Ibumu, mentormu, dan temanmu?” Pria paruh baya itu menjeda, menelik pada putranya dengan sebuah senyum picik yang tersungging, “Lagipula, kau hanya akan hilang ingatan, seperti melihat orang asing yang kau temui dalam perjalanan pulang.”

Mimpi Jongin kemudian terlempar pada target yang harus ia capai, pada pencarian yang belum tuntas. Membayangkan sebuah ilusi bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal Kyungsoo setelah ini adalah sesuatu yang ia kecualikan. Sesungguhnya Jongin akan memilih mengakhiri nyawanya daripada menghabiskan sisa hidup mempertanyakan perihal sosok yang pernah menghuni hatinya. Terlebih, ia tidak sudi terpaksa kalah untuk kesekian kalinya di tangan orang yang sama. Ia tidak sudi melupakan orang-orang baik yang membantunya hingga sejauh ini.

Ia tidak sudi melupakan Kyungsoo.

Egonya benci mengakui ini, tetapi Kyungsoo adalah salah satu orang yang menjadi katalis bagi dirinya untuk menjadi yang terbaik yang ia bisa. Pertemuan mereka memang tidak dimulai dengan cara yang baik. Bahkan berbulan-bulan di pelatihan ia habiskan untuk mengenal dan ‘mengalahkan’ pria bermata bulat itu. Andai egois tidak terus terpupuk, mungkin belum terlambat untuk mengatakan pada Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya.

Pikirannya mulai melantur termasuk menggaungkan sosok Kyungsoo yang tak kunjung hilang. Membayangkan hal-hal yang seharusnya bisa ia lakukan jika ia ada di situasi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Napasnya memberat, menahan rasa sakit hingga pandangan buram dan kedua tangannya sontak mencengkram borgol. 

Jongin menolak realita. Ia memejamkan mata dan memohon dalam hati, meminta remedi untuk diwujudkan oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya. 

Dan detik selanjutnya sebuah bunyi ledakan menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. 

Ledakan itu berasa dari sebuah jam tangan yang terselip dari bawah pintu, tekanannya menyebabkan meja besi tempatnya diborgol terdorong hingga menabrak tembok. Kemudian derap langkah seseorang yang menghampiri terdengar. 

“JONGIN!”

Kyungsoo membuka borgol yang mengekang Jongin menggunakan pisau laser berbentuk pulpen yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Setelah berhasil melepas semua termasuk alat yang menempel pada kepala Jongin, ia membantu Jongin untuk segera bangkit karena ruangan itu sudah mulai terbakar. 

“ _Fuck_ ! _He’s gone_!” umpat Jongin. 

“ _Who_!?”

Jongin yang kepalanya masih terasa berat berusaha berpikir cepat, mencari ke mana sosok ayahnya yang sudah kabur. “Dalang di balik Umbra. Ayahku.”

Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut terlalu lama. Keduanya menemukan sebuah pintu lain yang terbuka dan langsung berasumsi bahwa ayah Jongin berlari ke arah sana.

Jongin memaksakan kedua kakinya berpijak di atas tanah terlepas kepalanya yang masih berat dan tubuh yang tergelimpang. Kyungsoo memapahnya dengan hati-hati walaupun pandangan pria yang satunya memiliki seribu pertanyaan tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo melarikan diri. Tanpa sebuah jawaban, derap langkah melewati lorong disertai dengan ledak tembakan yang bertubi-tubi.

Baekhyun mengokang laras _sniper_ sementara Chanyeol menjatuhkan dua granat tepat di depan pasukan Umbra yang berusaha menghalangi mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran dua kandidat lain, berangsur keluar dari ruangan.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk keduanya walaupun Baekhyun datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo sempat digantung terbalik dengan luka sayat di lehernya.

“Ya, kami baik-baik saja.” Kyungsoo berkilah walaupun pria yang lain tahu bahwa ia bisa saja kehabisan darah karena tetes merah pekat yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Baekhyun melemparnya sebuah plester perekat untuk membekukan jaringan dalam dari lapisan kulit terluar untuk setidaknya menahan darah terus mengalir.

“Aku dan Chanyeol akan meretas sistem pengintainya. _See you later_ .” Mereka berlari menuju arah timur mencari ruangan utama yang mengaktifkan sistem tersebut. Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk mereplika DNA sistem dari jarak jauh jika mereka tidak mampu menemukan pusatnya, lalu masuk ke dalam sistem operasi dengan mengubah _cache memory_ utama yang dikonfigurasikan berlawanan dengan angka-angka biner agar dapat menciptakan opsi pembatalan bahkan sebelum sistem diaktifkan. 

Pria genius itu bahkan masih sempat menghitung probabilitas diskret atas peluang kemenangan bagi mereka.

“Baekhyun, kita harus berada lebih dekat dengan sumbernya.” Chanyeol memperingati, menggeserkan puluhan hologram tiga dimensi dengan cekatan untuk menemukan model modifikasi sistem terbaik. 

“ _Shit! Let me check._ ” Baekhyun mengetuk jam tangannya untuk melacak sinyal apabila ia menemukan gangguan yang pasti disebabkan oleh gelombang radio berfrekuensi tinggi di sekitar mereka sebelum berlari dan disusul oleh Chanyeol, “Arah pukul empat!”

Di sisi lain kedua rekan lainnya tiba di lokasi. Xiumin mendekati puncak gedung tua itu menggunakan pesawat jet tempur. Meski sedikit terseok, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Chen yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu mereka naik.

“CEPAT NAIK! NANTI DIA KEBURU JAUH!” teriak Chen karena suara baling-baling yang terlalu berisik. Xiumin menarik tuas lepas landas untuk melesatkan pesawat jetnya menghampiri helikopter yang telah lebih dulu kabur. 

Rentetan amunisi dilepaskan secara akurat oleh Chen, namun helikopter kebal peluru lain yang ditunggangi oleh sang dalang Umbra berhasil melesat menjauh. Ia mengumpat dan mengganti senjata menjadi meriam.

Peluru dari helikopter di depannya melesat dan menabrak kaca kokpit, mereka menyerang balik. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak tinggal diam, mengambil SS2-V4 yang tersedia di dalam jet dan mengarahkannya ke arah musuh. 

Satu tembakan dari Chen yang ahli menggunakan senjata besar mengenai bagian _landing skids_ hingga helikopter musuh sempat oleng. Chen kembali mengisi amunisi lalu dengan presisi ia melepas kembali sebuah tembakan yang mengenai salah satu baling-baling. 

“Serang _main rotor_ -nya!” ucap Xiumin yang kemudian disusul dengan sebuah ledakan tepat di titik itu, membakar mesin _rotor_ baling-baling. Helikopter yang ditunggangi sang dalang Umbra tak memiliki pilihan lain selain oleng dan terjatuh.

Di sela bergulingnya tubuh helikopter, sang dalang melompat keluar sebelum helikopter itu terjatuh dari tebing. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terlempar membentur bebatuan hingga punggung menabrak sebuah batu besar yang cukup untuk membuatnya tergeletak lemas.

Dengan sigap Jongin disusul Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri pria tersebut, namun Kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat Jongin yang telah berdiri memicing sengit kepada sang ayah yang juga menatapnya. 

“ _Look at how fast the table has turned_.” Jongin mendengus melihat wajah sang ayah yang kini sama sepertinya, dipenuhi luka dan darah mengalir di pelipis.

Sang ayah tersenyum miring. “ _Now what_ ? _Don’t you want to kill me so bad, my dear son_?” tantangnya, memanggil anaknya dengan nada mengejek.

Jongin mendecih, lalu mengarahkan pistol yang ia genggam ke arah kepala pria yang telah tergeletak. Ia terdiam sejenak, menelan amarah bercampur dengki yang bergumul di kerongkongannya. Genggaman pada pistol mengerat kala Jongin berupaya membungkam pertimbangan di kepalanya tentang pilihan untuk menghabisi seseorang yang telah menjejalkannya banyak perkara.

“ _Finish what you’ve started_.”

Jongin menarik pelatuk dan menampik bisikan untuk berpikir dua kali, mengarahkan ujung pistol lebih dekat pada kepala pria itu.

“ _Wait_ , Jongin!” Kyungsoo perlahan berjalan mendekat. “ _Don’t kill him_.”

“Tapi si brengsek ini sudah membunuh Mentor Oh!” Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo, menahan genang air mata setiap kali ia mengingat bagaimana mentornya dibunuh.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, “Tapi kita sudah menang, Jongin.” ucapnya tenang, usai menerima informasi dari Baekhyun bahwa mereka berhasil menggagalkan sistem pengintai. 

Xiumin dan Chen berlari menghampiri mereka dan memborgol sang dalang, membawa paksa tubuh pria itu masuk ke dalam jet, serta meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam di sana bersama Kyungsoo yang memberikan kode pada kedua rekannya bahwa ia akan mengurus Jongin. 

Tangan Jongin gemetar, masih memegang pistol. Kyungsoo mengambil senjata tersebut dan menguncinya kembali, lalu menyimpannya ke dalam leg taktis. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terluka dengan sangat erat, menghentikan getaran itu.

“ _We won_ , Jongin. _We won_.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sebelum diselenggarakannya upacara pelantikan, mereka menghadiri upacara penghormatan terakhir bagi pahlawan yang gugur. Ya, mereka sepakat untuk menyebut Mentor Oh seorang pahlawan. Semua orang berpakaian serba hitam, mengenakan seragam dan mengantar peti hingga ke liang kubur. 

Tentu saja ini bukanlah perkara mudah, terutama bagi Mentor J. Namun ia telah merelakannya. 

“ _Goodbye for good_ , Sehun. _I’ll still love you even until the next, better life_.” Sepintas lara terbesit di mata Mentor J sesaat setelah ia mengungkapkan itu. Ia berusaha menahan tangis yang merebak sembari berjalan meninggalkan peristirahatan terakhir Mentor Oh. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa pria itulah yang paling terluka di antara mereka semua. 

Semua orang telah meninggalkan pemakaman, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih berdiri menatap nisan yang terpatri nama mentor mereka itu. Bunga bakung putih menutupi tanah, aromanya membuat dada mereka terasa semakin berat.

Kyungsoo menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat pria yang berada di sebelahnya mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk pundaknya. Ia bersandar pada pundak Jongin, “ _I feel really sorry for_ Mentor J.” gumamnya.

“ _Yeah_. Tapi kurasa inilah yang Mentor Oh harapkan.” ucap Jongin, lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut.

Pada akhirnya, skor-skor yang dikumpulkan dari level paling pertama pelatihan hingga level terakhir bukanlah hal terpenting. Skor hanyalah angka, ranking hanyalah urutan belaka. 

Kyungsoo sebelumnya memiliki prinsip bahwa ia harus menjadi nomor satu, yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, tapi tidak selamanya nomor satu itu yang pertama. Dulu mungkin dirinya belum bisa melihat sejauh itu, kini ia bisa.

Kasus teroris yang telah lama terbengkalai akhirnya berhasil selesai di tangan mereka. Sulit bagi mereka untuk menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa mentor mereka menjadi korban, namun tidak ada satupun yang terbuang sia-sia. 

Segala pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan terbayarkan. Lulus dari pelatihan dan dilantik menjadi tim Alpha LMNTS, menerima penghargaan dari pemerintahan yang baru atas pencapaian mereka, dan masih tetap hidup hingga detik ini. Bagi mereka, itu semua lebih dari cukup.

Bunga bakung putih kini berganti menjadi bunga mawar kuning. 

Di awal pertemuan mereka, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghajar Jongin menggunakan tangannya. Sekarang, tangan mereka saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain, bersamaan dengan dinding ego yang kini berhasil dihancurkan oleh sebuah permulaan yang tidak pernah Jongin pertimbangkan dua kali. Hari itu terjadi begitu saja, Jongin melindunginya, menenangkan, lalu berlanjut pada kepedulian-kepedulian yang bertumpuk.

“Terima kasih karena menyelamatkanku, Kyungsoo.”

Kalimat singkat itu memiliki berbagai makna. Malah, keduanya sebenarnya saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Mungkin terbersit penyesalan karena masing-masing dari mereka baru menyadari hal itu, namun segera memutuskan untuk tidak larut terlalu lama dan memilih untuk berjuang bersama-sama. 

Kyungsoo menyadari Jongin bukanlah seorang brengsek seperti yang dulu selalu ia labeli. Pria itu memiliki sisi rapuh yang ia simpan rapat untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Sementara bagi Jongin, kegigihan Kyungsoo sungguh menyusahkannya namun pria itu yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan bertindak sama ketika pria itu memperjuangkan seseorang. Begitulah cara Jongin mendeteksi apakah Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya.

Di antara semua itu, satu hal yang paling Kyungsoo jelas sadari adalah Jongin memiliki aroma parfum yang berbeda di setiap peristiwa. Entah pada saat pria itu bersiap untuk latihan, atau aroma citrus yang menyegarkan pada hari Minggu pagi ketika Jongin menyantap sepiring roti panggang dengan teh _peppermint_.

Kyungsoo memutarkan reka ulang dalam benaknya pada kejadian di mana pria itu melindunginya dari kedua mentor karena tidak sengaja memergoki mereka tengah berciuman. Hingga tidak sengaja ia meletakkan jemari pada bibirnya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Jongin padahal pria itu baru saja menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo, bermaksud untuk memeriksanya agar pria itu terlelap dengan damai.

Senyum yang menghiasi bibir Kyungsoo masih enggan luruh, ia malah menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong agar Jongin duduk tepat di sampingnya.

“ _What’s wrong_?”

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir seraya Jongin melemparkan pertanyaan yang hadir dari kecupan tanpa aba-aba.

“Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu kalau kau sangat berarti bagiku.”

**End.**


End file.
